Without You
by JohnnysDoll84
Summary: WE FIC! Elizabeth and Will's relationship is going well, until one night, Elizabeth finds a note...Will's Gone. Elizabeth must find Will, she needs answers, but there is an obstacle in her path...a forced marriage to a man she has never met...
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Here it is! My new fic, Without You, Please let me know what you think!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Will?" Elizabeth said as she walked through the door of his small room, over the blacksmith shop. "Will, it's Elizabeth." Her brows furrowed as she looked around the room, it looked as if it had just been emptied.

The room was sparsely decorated. Only a bed, a dresser, and a chair filled this tiny space, which was most than what most people had in Port Royal. It had been nearly six months since the fiasco with Captain Jack Sparrow, and Will and Elizabeth were very much in love. They spent their days apart, but their nights together, simply because the Governor was not allowing their relationship to go any further than it already had. At night, when she knew her father was asleep, Elizabeth would sneak out of their manor and in the cover of night, she would make it to Will's room, and she would be there rather late at night, sometimes even in the early morning hours.

Will would escort her home, and make sure she was safely tucked away, knowing full well, streets in Port Royal were dangerous. Last night, for the first time, they had shared their passion for one another in the most intimate, and physical way any man and woman could.

But he was gone, and Elizabeth was scared, he normally would be waiting, with a large smile on his face, with his strong open arms cradling her…but not tonight. Elizabeth walked over to the dresser and pulled open a drawer…nothing, not a shred of clothing…only a letter.

_Elizabeth,_

_I am so very sorry…_

It was his writing, it was from him, and it was addressed to her, and Elizabeth finally let what the meaning of those few words meant…that Will was gone.

XXXXXXXXX

"Miss Swann? Miss please wake up, your father has some important guests he would really love for you to meet." Her maid said in a sweet tone.

"I am in no mood to speak with anyone." Elizabeth said from under the cover, feeling inexplicably horrible and alone.

"Please, your father requests you too. He wants you downstairs rather quickly…"

Elizabeth tossed the covers off her and sat up in bed. "Who is downstairs?" Her voice shook, all Elizabeth truly wanted to do was cry.

"I'm not sure. But they were talking about a letter…how that your father was quite pleased at the guests quick arrival." Estrella then went to the closet. "How about the amber colored dress? It looked ravishing on you at the ball."

"I don't care." Elizabeth stood up and walked behind the screen. Why had Will left without a word to her? Nothing made sense, not a damn thing. But something in Elizabeth's heart tugged at her…she knew he was gone, because he decided to go.

"Hold your breath miss." Estrella said as she pulled the strings on Elizabeth's corset tighter. Elizabeth sighed deeply, why did he leave her? Was it something she said? Perhaps Will was like every other man…he got what he wanted from her the other night, and simply got up and left.

'No. Will is not like that.' Elizabeth thought. She waited almost the entire night, and he hadn't returned. Elizabeth was now determined, she had to know. Of course, there was no going to her father or the Commodore…well, perhaps James would help her, they had become friends, nothing more, since Captain Jack Sparrow left all those months ago.

First things first, she had to go to the docks and check the harbormaster's records, which, she wagered would be pretty easy since she is the Governor's daughter, then she would ask Mr. Brown, because she had the feeling that Will was no longer in Port Royal.

XXXXXXXX

"Louis, my daughter should be quite pleased." The Governor said enthusiastically.

"Yes, and if she is as beautiful as everyone says she is…well then I'll be just as pleased." Louis Barron, was a young man, sent for all the way from England to meet with the eligible and quite beautiful Elizabeth Swann. Louis, was twenty eight, over six feet tall, with blonde hair and green eyes, most women found him utterly irresistible, and Louis always had his way with women, always. In his short twenty eight years on earth, Louis had acquired over two hundred and fifty acres of land in England, making him one of the most wealthiest and largest land owners in all of England and it's colonies.

Louis was here in Port Royal to find a wife, and her name being Elizabeth Swann. He had heard that she was difficult, but that would change after a few slaps of his hand against her face. She would learn to obey her husband in every single way. Louis then glanced at the Governor, a fool, in Louis's estimation, he was willing to give his daughter away to any man that came to call.

"Ah Elizabeth, you are looking lovely." The Governor smiled as his daughter glided down the stairs.

"Thank you father." Elizabeth reached the bottom of the stairs and curtsied to her father, seeming to ignore Louis. Louis looked at her and realized she would suit his every need, she was gorgeous, and that was all he had needed, a beautiful woman on his arm and in his bed.

"Elizabeth, this is Mister Louis Barron. He came all the way to England to visit you." The Governor said as he took Elizabeth's hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Swann." Louis said as he kissed her hand.

"Father, why is Mister Barron here to visit me?" Elizabeth asked ignoring Louis. He sensed her agitation, and he enjoyed it.

"To take you to England." Elizabeth's face paled. "He came here to sign the marriage papers, and then he will take you home."

"You can't expect me to marry some buffoon I barely know!" Elizabeth yelled.

"I will Elizabeth. Once those papers are signed there isn't a thing you can do about it." Elizabeth's father said. "You are of age now, and he is quite suitable for you."

"No!" Elizabeth then took her father by the shoulders. "Please, I love Will…"

"Nonsense. Mister Turner was no more than an infatuation."

"Miss Swann, I assure you I am not a terrible man." Louis said.

"We'll see about that." Elizabeth sneered.

"Now Elizabeth, Louis is going to escort you to the gardens, so you can get to know each other better." Louis then without a word took her arm and began to lead her outside. Elizabeth closed her eyes, she was leaving, tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will looked onto the horizon. The paled red and oranges soothed him, but nothing could shake the feeling of immense guilt he had in his heart. He had left Port Royal, had left his Elizabeth, because her father threatened him. Her father had managed to find out about the midnight affair they had, and threatened to have him brought up on the piracy charges he still had over his head.

Will sighed, he missed Elizabeth, he missed being so close to her. He would have to come back for her, he would, there was no doubt in his mind. Exploring his blood had always intrigued him, and sailing the seas for a few months, sounded quite promising.

"Hey you!" The pirate Captain shouted at him.

"Captain Gallow." Will stood at attention.

"Get to work."

(A/N) What you think? Okay, one more chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Elizabeth I assure you that I will treat you well." Louis said as he held her arm tightly.

"I haven't given you permission to use my first name Mister Barron." Elizabeth said flatly.

"Sorry miss." Louis gritted his teeth, he wanted to hit her badly. Once they were beyond those trees, then he would have his way with her. "Would you like to know about my land?"

"No, I truly don't care about your land, because I won't marry you."

"You don't have a choice Miss Swann, once your father and I sign those papers, you are my wife." Just a few more feet, Louis thought.

"A piece of paper means nothing Mister Barron."

"It means everything." They rounded the trees and his grip on her tightened. "You will enjoy being my wife, I assure you." He said just as flat as she had. He then sat her down on a stone bench, he sat beside her.

"No. I would never be your wife, do you understand me?" That was the final straw. Louis struck her face quick and hard, almost sending her to the ground, but he grabbed her arm and held her up. She looked up at him with a shocked expression on her face, and reached a hand to her cheek.

"Listen to me Elizabeth. Talk to me that way again and I swear you will regret it, do you understand me?" He said his voice mimicking. Elizabeth didn't say a word, she just nodded at him. "Good. Now you will enjoy being my wife." He grabbed her thigh, rotating his hand, his palm pressed against her inner thigh. "In every single way." He then kissed her harshly and roughly. Elizabeth bit his lip and he shouted in pain. He stood up in front of her and struck her to the ground, and kicked her in the ribs. Elizabeth cried out in pain. "You little wench, you will learn to be obedient." He then yanked her up to face him. He saw the tears streaming down her face and laughed.

"You are a pig. When I tell my father…"

"Please Elizabeth, your father won't believe you. He knows you'd say just about anything to get out of marrying me. So save your pity for someone else." Louis said to her, no more than an inch from her face. "Learn to obey me Elizabeth, otherwise you will be in a lot of pain." Elizabeth watched him walk away.

She sat down on the bench holding her ribs, he must have broken one because she wasn't breathing all too well. For the first time in her life Elizabeth felt weak, she swore to herself she would never let any man treat her the way Louis just did…yet she had let it happen. She couldn't go back into her house, especially if Louis was waiting, he was liable to hurt her again. So Elizabeth tried her best to stand up straight and headed to the only person left on this island that was willing to help her.

XXXXXXX

"Sir, I have some important information." Lieutenant Gillette said as he walked into Commodore James Norrington's office.

"Have a seat Lieutenant." James smiled. "Now what is this news?"

"We have located Jack Sparrow. After six months of endless pillaging and raiding of several Caribbean ports, he has given himself and his crew a well deserved break."

"Please tell me you know where." James said with a smile on his face.

"We have the coordinates for Tortuga. A little birdie told us…" James had a look of question on his face. "One of the prisoner's life will be spared, he gave us the coordinates. Would you like us to prepare a ship?"

"No. Prepare my ship."

"Sir, it is not a battle ship."

"No, I don't want to sail into Tortuga under the British flag…we'd be blown to pieces. So I suggest I go in with a few marines and pick Sparrow up quietly."

"Interesting idea. So would you like me to see to things." There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." James said aloud. When Elizabeth walked in and looked at him, he nearly fell out of his chair, she looked worn, and their was a bruise on her face. "Elizabeth, please sit." James then looked to Gillette. "See that it is done by tonight, I don't want the Governor to know, I want this to be kept quiet." Gillette nodded and left the room.

"James, if I am interrupting…"

"Nonsense Elizabeth." James then came around his desk and sat in the chair opposite her. "What happened?" James took her hands. Elizabeth looked down at her hands, in his…and started crying. "Elizabeth? Please tell me what's wrong, and I'll fix it."

"James…father has found me a husband." James frowned. He had wished it would be him, he was in love with Elizabeth, and he knew he could make her happy, but, he also knew Elizabeth would be nothing more than a good friend to him.

"Who is he?" James didn't like the bruise on her face, and her recent statement.

"Louis Barron, he is a wealthy land owner in England." Elizabeth then quieted. "He wants to take me to England. He is going to sign the marriage papers tonight, I am sure of it."

"Elizabeth did he do this to you?" James lightly touched her chin. When her tears fell on his fingertips he got his answer. "I will arrest him immediately."

"James, you know my father won't press charges." Elizabeth closed her eyes. "Will is missing."

"What?"

"I have been seeing Will since we got back. I love him James, and last night when I went to him, he wasn't there, and everything was gone, his clothes…everything." Elizabeth then looked at him. "I have to find him."

"Elizabeth…"

"James before you tell me how dangerous it is…" Elizabeth gasped in pain. James then knelt down in front of her. "My dear husband…" Elizabeth then held onto her ribs.

"What do you need from me Elizabeth? I will do it." James said.

"I need to leave Port Royal. I need to find Will."

"Alright."

"I want you to come with me. There is only one person that I could trust to help me."

"Who's that?" James asked.

"Jack…"

"Jack Sparrow! Are you crazy Elizabeth! He'd sell his own soul for a pint of rum!"

"Yes, but he owes me his life. All I want you to do is help me find him…and play a role here."

"What role?"

"I need you to convince my father and Louis that I am dead."

"Elizabeth…"

"James please." Elizabeth looked at him with care…not love, in which he had hoped, but he knew she cared about him.

"Alright. I certainly can't have you leave with this Louis character." James then got up and sat behind his desk. "I am leaving to capture Jack tonight."

"What?" Elizabeth said wide eyed.

"Yes, that is what Gillette was in here to tell me. I am readying my ship. Since it is a smaller ship, it would make good time. You are coming with me." Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you."

"I don't want you going back to your house. Please stay in my office, and I will inform your father…of your…death." Elizabeth then got up. James got up and went to her side.

"Thank you James. Thank you so much, I don't think I will ever be able to repay you." Elizabeth said as she hugged him.

"No you won't." James then looked at her. "I will have my physician check on you, he is an old man, but he will keep this secret." James said as he helped her sit down. James then sighed. "Alright, I'm off…stay in here and don't go anywhere."

(A/N) Will the plan work? Will Elizabeth get out of Port Royal? Have to wait until the next post…


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) Alright, here's the deal, I am really busy, and this Saturday I am going to the Fun in the Sun thing that ABC has for the Soap stars! So I am wicked busy, and this weekend is the Tax Free Weekend in Massachusetts, so I gotta hit up the mall! Anywho, I noticed some of my regular reviewers didn't review for Windward Changes, could you let me know how you liked it? Alright now…here it is…the plan in motion…

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Governor, I am so sorry." James said as he placed his hand on the Governor's shoulder. "I know it comes as a shock."

"She was just here! I don't understand!" The Governor cried out uncontrollably.

"She asked for me sir, and when I reached the bluffs, she was on the edge, crying, and she said couldn't live anymore if she couldn't be with Will." James said solemnly. James then looked over at Louis, who sat there emotionless, James wanted to ring his neck. "She took the pistol…and placed it to the side of her head…and pulled the trigger…" James then turned to Louis. "I am sorry Mister Barron."

"Yes, it is a tragedy." He said nothing more. James wanted more than to ring his neck, he wanted to kill him.

"I will leave you to grieve Governor." James then rose and nodded.

"The marines…they are looking for her body?" The Governor asked. "I want her buried next to her mother."

"Yes, they are searching the waters." Indeed, James did have marines search the water for the body of Elizabeth Swann, except there was no body to find.

"Thank you Commodore." James walked away with the sounds of the Governor's sobbing behind him.

Louis looked at the door, there was no way she was dead, James had the look of love, not grief for Elizabeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stay right behind me Elizabeth." James said as he handed her a cloak.

"I will." Elizabeth fastened the clasp on her cloak and draped it over her head.

"Follow me." They wandered out of the fort. Elizabeth kept two steps behind James, making sure she didn't lose sight of him. They made their way to the docks.

"James, there are four members in your crew."

"Yes, I wanted as few people as possible to know where I was going." James then took her by the arm and lead her to his cabin. As Elizabeth sat down on the bed she felt the anchor pull up and the ship pull away from the docks.

"I can't believe this." Elizabeth said with a smile. "I am free of Port Royal. I never thought I'd be escaping with you." Elizabeth said as she took off her cloak.

"I never thought I'd help. Elizabeth what if Jack doesn't want to help you?" James said sitting across from her.

"I'll figure it out." Elizabeth then closed her eyes. "I feel free."

"Do you have any idea why Will would leave?" James asked leaning forward.

"No. Something had to drive him away."

"What if nothing drove him away?" James asked.

"Then…I don't know what I'll do then." Elizabeth then opened her eyes. "Are you still going to arrest Jack?"

"No." James then looked right into her eyes. Elizabeth thought when he looked at her like that he could see the very depths of her soul. "Elizabeth, I can only help you to a point. Afterwards, you do know that I can have no contact with you whatsoever."

"Yes, I know that." Elizabeth then yawned. "I'm tired."

"Rest." James then got up. "You had a long, hard day…you died." James said without smiling. She knew he was right, Elizabeth Swann of Port Royal did not exist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jack, this is mighty fine of you…" Gibbs slurred as he gulped down another swig his rum. "…buying me rum…" Gibbs then hiccupped.

"The best for my crew!" Jack said as he also downed some more rum. Jack's thoughts then traveled elsewhere. Things were too quiet for him, for his liking. Jack knew things were going to explode and explode soon they would.

"Mister Gibbs do you sense that?" Jack said leaning across the table.

"Sorry Jack, the rum sometimes does that to me…" Gibbs said sheepishly.

"No, not smell that…sense…" Jack said sternly.

Gibbs then turned his head to the side and closed his eyes. "Nope." Gibbs then went back to his rum, leaving Jack to his thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Will!" Captain Gallow shouted.

"Yes!" Will shouted from below deck.

"Get your mangy arse up here!" Will then made his way to the deck. "Will my boy, we be heading to Nassau, I want you to me my second in command."

"You mean first mate? I have only been on the ship for a week."

"I know, but I like you. Give me no lip when I ask you to do something, and you do the job well, let's just test the waters."

Will smiled, for the first time in a week, since the last time he saw Elizabeth. "Thank you sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth slept till the following afternoon, and saw that James was sitting by the foot of her bed. "Have you been watching me sleep?"

"Yes, all night." James smiled.

"Why?"

"Making sure you were alright." James then handed her a glass of water.

"Thank you." Elizabeth gulped down the entire glass. "How long till we reach Tortuga?"

"I was quite surprised at how close it actually was. Perhaps another day and a half or so, perhaps by tomorrow night." James then gripped her foot. "Are you sure your not in any pain?"

"No, I feel better." Elizabeth then tossed her legs over the side of the bed and stretched. "I'm going to get…" The whole ship the shuttered. "What was that?"

"I'm not sure. Stay here." As James rushed out on deck, he swallowed hard, he had met his end.

(A/N) Dun Dun Dun


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

It had happened so fast Elizabeth didn't have time to react.

"_Get down!" James shouted orders to him small crew. But the damage had already been done. James's ship was sinking and the ship across from them still fired cannons at them._

"_James!" Elizabeth shouted. _

The horror that Elizabeth saw…she just would never forget it.

"_Elizabeth the ship is sinking!" James ran to her…but he jolted and stopped, staring at her. Elizabeth hesitated, but soon realized what had happened. James fell forward; Elizabeth caught him just in time and laid his head on her lap._

"_James!" Elizabeth touched his forehead. His breathing was quickening…she knew the shot through his chest was fatal…he didn't have much longer._

"_Elizabeth…" He reached up and touched her cheek. "I love you…" Elizabeth cried, deep sobs that shook her entire body._

"_James, don't die please…" Elizabeth looked into his eyes._

"_I'm so sorry…" Elizabeth then leaned over his face and lightly kissed his lips, brushing them ever so carefully over his. As Elizabeth pulled away she saw him take his last breath…as she looked at him, she saw the smile that touched his lips just before he died._

Now she was stuck in a cell, on her way to Tortuga, but this is not how she wanted to get there. "Hey missy!" A pirate approached her cell, he looked like the Captain.

"What?" Elizabeth said, her eyes not leaving her blood stained hands.

"What's your story?"

"I don't have one."

"Come on…we're going to make you walk the plank. Might as well get it all off your chest." Elizabeth then looked at him, hopefully this ridiculous plan of hers would work.

"I was on my way to meet with Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl."

"You know Captain Sparrow!" The pirate roared in laughter.

"Very well. So much so that if you lay a hand on me, he would surely kill you." The pirate was still laughing.

"How do you know Jack?"

"He showed me…taught me everything he knows…" Elizabeth then stood up and walked to the cell, and pressed her face against the bars. "He is going to kill you…"

The pirate stopped laughing. "Give me a break girly. You don't know Jack Sparrow any better than I know him."

"Do you want to test that theory out?" She stared at him. When he just stared back at her, she decided this was her chance to scare him. Elizabeth slapped her hands against the bars causing them to rattle, causing him to yelp and jump back.

He then walked up to the bars once more. "I'll let you off at Tortuga." He said nothing more and walked away.

Elizabeth slowly sat back down again and laid her back against the wall. She let the tears fall from her eyes. James would not die in vain, he wouldn't die for nothing, no she would get to Tortuga, find Jack, then find Will.

XXXXXXXX

"Just get off my ship." The Captain said to Elizabeth as he unshackled her legs. "Bad luck to have women aboard a ship anyways." Elizabeth stepped into Tortuga completely terrified.

She had very little money with her, and no clothes, so she had to be resourceful. An inn, an inn was what she needed first, she could wash her clothes and get some rest.

"What can I do for you darling?" A scantily clad dressed woman said as she approached Elizabeth from behind a counter.

"I need a room…I have money." Elizabeth held out the wad of money she hand clenched in her fists. The woman looked at Elizabeth with pity.

"That's not enough." Elizabeth lowered her eyes. "You look lost."

"I am." Elizabeth said her voice no louder than a whisper.

"Who are you looking for?" The woman came from behind the counter.

"Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth looked up at the woman. "I know him. I need his help."

The woman then smiled. "Well, luckily for you, Jack keeps a room here…for his business meetings…" The woman's smile then faded. "You can stay there. I'll let him know you're up there."

"Are you sure?"

"Jack Sparrow? Half in the bag…most of the time? Captain of the Black Pearl? And sexy as hell may I add."

"I never thought of Jack as sexy." Elizabeth shuttered at the thought.

"Listen…" The woman handed a key to Elizabeth. "Go up there, should be some fresh water and soaps up there…"

"Soaps?" Elizabeth asked. Never in a million years did she think Tortuga would have any soap.

"Yes, Jack's request. I don't know the guy is weird." The woman shrugged.

"Thank you." Elizabeth then looked the woman in the eye. "What's your name?"

"Giselle."

XXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth opened the door to the room. Surprisingly, especially to Elizabeth, it was clean. Stark white linens made up the bed, and a basin of water, rose petal oil, and a towel were on the dresser.

Elizabeth walked over to the dresser and looked in the mirror. No wonder James had been so worried at the sight of her. Her dress, the beautiful auburn colored dress, was now a muddy brown. The sleeves torn off, the hem of her skirt hanging, and the place where Louis touched her was also ripped. Her hair was wild and matted, her skin pale and drawn, and her cheek was badly bruised.

Elizabeth sighed at the mess in front of her. She took off her dress, shoes, and stockings, leaving her chemise and undergarments, and began to clean herself up. Once she finished washing off her body she pulled a chair up to the dresser, and dipped her hair back into the basin of water and washed it. Elizabeth then took the bottle of rose petal oil, and massaged it through her hair, and rubbed it through her body. She then wrapped the towel around her hair and put her clothes by the window, hanging over the chair. Then she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Elizabeth asked cautiously.

"Giselle." Elizabeth went to the door and opened it. "I thought you may need some things." Elizabeth shut the door behind the woman. "I brought you a chemise, some garters, and an old dress of mine. Oh yes, and a brush…" Giselle stopped when she noticed the tears in the young girl's eyes. "Jack did something bad did he? Got you pregnant?"

Elizabeth's eyes went wide. "Dear God no…I don't know Jack like that. He's a…a…well, I…perhaps…no…more like an acquaintance." Elizabeth managed.

"Then why does it look like you had your heart broken?"

"It has. But I don't want to talk about it." Elizabeth then managed a smile. "Thank you for the clothes, even my chemise has holes in it." Elizabeth fanned out her chemise.

"Want me to help you dress?" Giselle offered.

"No. I'll be fine. Just send Jack up when you see him." Elizabeth then showed Giselle to the door, and sighed in relief, she needed to be alone.

(A/N) We get Jack in the next chapter! What will his reaction be when he sees Elizabeth? Hehe…I am evil…


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth lay in the bed in her clean chemise…courtesy of Giselle. She had been waiting for hours for Jack, and she had heard nothing. Elizabeth knew it was growing dark outside and she knew, more than likely, that is when Jack would show up.

Elizabeth's stomach growled with hunger. Elizabeth sat up, she needed to eat, she hadn't done so in days. Elizabeth grabbed a robe that Giselle had given her and slipped it over her shoulders and stepped out onto the hallway. She slowly made her way down the narrow stairs and entered the barroom. Elizabeth spotted Giselle across the way waiting on a table. Giselle looked up and saw Elizabeth standing there and waved to her.

Elizabeth leaned on the wall waiting for Giselle, when a heavy set pirate sauntered up to her. "You're pretty." He said with a stupefied grin.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said not looking away from the knot of wood she fixed her eyes on.

"How much?" He asked her. Elizabeth turned to look at him.

"I am not that kind of woman!" Elizabeth said outraged.

"Hey, everyone gots a price!" He then made a grab for her.

"Let go of me!" Elizabeth pushed him off her. Elizabeth then darted upstairs, she head his heavy boots behind her, she ran to her room slammed the door shut, locked it, and slid a chair under the knob. She then sat on the bed and placed her hands over her ears, trying to block out all he was saying to her, all of the terrible things she was hearing.

When she moved her hands from her ears she didn't hear a thing. Thinking he was gone Elizabeth took the chair from the knob, but didn't dare touch the lock. Elizabeth sighed in relief and lay down on the bed, her hand on her stomach, so hungry, she wanted to chew off her own damned foot.

Elizabeth was just about to fall asleep when she heard a shoulder slam into the door. "You little wench! You think you can humiliate me in front of everyone!" The third slam to the door sent it splintering open. Elizabeth jumped up and moved the furthest away from him.

Elizabeth screamed with fright as he grabbed her and threw her up against the wall, sending all the air out of her lungs. Her ribs burned with pain, as did the rest of her, but she felt her ribs…she thought about Louis. "I'm going to get my kicks you damned tease, and you're gonna like it!" He then pushed her down on the bed. Elizabeth fought and screamed and he started to rip her chemise. She screamed and screamed, with the door open she was sure someone would hear her. He was starting to unzip his pants…Elizabeth started to cry, she knew what was happening, she wasn't a fool, but he was so much stronger than her…

"Please don't do this…" Elizabeth cried.

"You're gonna like it…so paint a smile on that pretty face of yours." He then slapped her across the face. Elizabeth screamed like she never had before. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw someone walk in the room, pull the bastard off her and throw him up against the wall. Then she heard a gunshot.

Elizabeth slid off the bed and slumped to the floor, totally drained of any energy she had. When she looked up she saw Jack Sparrow securing his pistol back into his belt. When he turned around, he had a look of guilt and shock on his face. "Elizabeth? What are you doing here?" Elizabeth just looked at him, she was so scared. He bent down in front of her and touched her hand to her exposed knee. She pulled back violently, lowered her head, and started sobbing. Jack immediately took his hand back. "Elizabeth, we have to get out of here. I just killed a man, he looks pirate Captain to me…we don't need to be…" He then looked to the door. "Too late." There were six pirates at the door looking inside, from Jack, to Elizabeth, to their Captain.

"You killed our Captain!" One of them shouted.

"Sorry mates, had to be done, see he was moving in on my girl here…" He looked down at Elizabeth whose gaze hadn't moved from the dead body across from them. "And, um, well, I just couldn't have that." Jack then smiled.

"I don't care! He was our meal ticket! Now we's got to find a new one!" They then started entering the room. "Now you and your girl are gonna pay!" They took out their swords.

Jack looked nervously down at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth darling…want to give me a hand." Elizabeth looked up at Jack, and then at the six pirates in front of her, and shook with fright.

Elizabeth slowly got up and looked down at herself, her entire chemise was torn. "Let's go love." Jack said as he quickly grabbed her hand, pulled her against him, stepped on the window sill, and jumped out the glassless window. They landed on a tent that was hitched below them, selling fruits, and went right through it, squishing the fruits below them.

"Come on Elizabeth!" Jack pulled her up, and they started running. Elizabeth felt her mind go a million times a minute, but she just couldn't register it. They ran until they got onto the Pearl, where Jack stopped, put his hands on his knees and breathed…for the life of him.

"What are you…doing here?" Jack said panting. Elizabeth said nothing, just looked at the deck. Jack cursed himself, wrong question, he had walked in on a man that was just about to rape her…he was touching her in ways…and her scream, sent a chill right down to his very soul. "Elizabeth…are you alright?"

She still didn't say anything, she just collapsed to the floor. "Well bloody hell…" Jack then quickly scooped her up and carried her to his cabin and laid her down on his bed.

Jack then stood up and looked at her, he had no idea what to do with her. She had been beaten, by the looks of things, seeing her bruised cheek, molested by some brute, nearly raped, thank God he had stopped that, and what in the hell was she doing in Tortuga? Where in hell was Will? Wasn't he supposed to protect her?

Many questions swirled in Jack's mind, but he knew he needed Elizabeth to rest, he knew she was going to have a rough time when she woke up. Jack took a basin of water and set it by the bed. He wetted a towel and pressed it to Elizabeth's cheek, the ice cold water would help the bruising, but Elizabeth woke up, jolted, afraid.

"It's just me Elizabeth." Jack said quietly.

"Jack…" She managed to say. "I've been looking for you…" Jack sighed, she wouldn't be in this position if it weren't for him.

"Why love?"

"I need your help." Elizabeth looked at him with pleading eyes. Jack then made a move to sit a bit more comfortably. Elizabeth jumped at his sudden movement and Jack checked himself, he knew he had to be careful around her.

"What help do you need…or want from me?" Jack asked simply stupefied.

"There is just so much to tell…" Elizabeth then began to cry. "You're all I have left." Elizabeth sobbed, and Jack just didn't know how to handle it.

"Me? Why Miss Swann, I never thought I'd hear you say such a thing…" Jack smirked.

"Me either. Will's gone. James died, and I believe I am married, although I can't be quite sure." Elizabeth said into her knees.

"What?" Jack then stood up. "What mess have you gotten yourself into Elizabeth?"

"Not me. You see Will went missing, and I don't know where he is. But before I could even look for him, my father betrothed me to a Louis Barron. Louis took me for a walk where he smacked me about a bit, and broke one of my ribs." Elizabeth saw as Jack's face angered. "Then I asked James for help…and he…" Tears began to fall. "He found out where Tortuga was, and he was coming here to arrest you, but instead he was taking me to you. Before we left James managed to convince everyone in Port Royal that I was dead, that I had killed myself. So we left for Tortuga in his ship, with a small crew…but we were attacked, and some Captain…he murdered James right before my eyes…and he died in my arms…" Elizabeth closed her eyes. "I used your name so the Captain wouldn't make me walk the plank, and he would take me here in one piece. I met Giselle, she told me of your room…and…oh God…" Elizabeth straightened herself. "Oh my God…" Elizabeth folded up into herself. "If you hadn't…" 

"You're safe now. Nothing else is going to happen to you, I swear…we will find dear William, and return him to you."

"Jack, I'm dead."

"Pardon?" Jack nearly fell over the chair he had just been sitting on.

"Everyone thinks I'm dead. I want you to do me a favor."

"Shoot." Jack said as he sat down and leaned back in his chair.

"I want to keep it that way." Elizabeth stared straight into his eyes.

"What?"

"I want you to teach me to fight…I want to be able to defend myself, so no one can hurt me that way again…I want to be a pirate. I want to be the best."

"What's in it for me?" Jack said with a grin. Elizabeth half expected this question.

"My servitude on the Pearl…forever."

"What if I get sick of you?"

"Throw me overboard. Just give me a chance. I want to learn from the best so I can be the best." Jack smiled at that.

"Alright missy you have yourself an accord. No need to be talking about forever and servitude, just let's see what you got. First though you need to heal…don't want a cripple hobbling around my bloody ship."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Turner, listen to the bit of information I got!" Captain Gallow hollered as he walked into Will's cabin.

"I'm listening."

"We are going to raid Port Royal." Gallow said as he sat down.

"What?" Will stood up. "We can't!"

"Oh yes we can. Want to know why?" Gallow smirked.

"Go ahead, tell me why." Will said as he rubbed his temples.

"Apparently, Port Royal is in utter chaos. The Commodore died on the seas…"

Will was a bit shocked, James Norrington was dead, Elizabeth must be grieving, and he couldn't be there to console her. "So the Governor is there. He would take charge." That sentence left a bitter taste in Will's mouth.

"Ah, here is the kicker; the Governor is grieving the death of his daughter." Will felt his heart break into a million pieces.

"What?" Will said his voice shaking.

"Apparently, the girl killed herself after her father betrothed her to some wealthy land owner from England. She killed herself in front of the Commodore, so people believe since her and the Commodore were really close, well, that he couldn't handle it himself. So the Commodore took off…no one knows where he was going, all those who knew died." Gallow then looked at his young first mate. "You look like you got the blood drained out of you. Why?"

"I…" Will might as well fess up to everything now. "I was going to marry her…" Will closed his eyes. "And now she's dead…she killed herself because I left, because I didn't tell her, because I didn't take her with me, because I didn't tell her that her father wanted me gone…" A single tear fell down his cheek.

"Well, let's just list this raid as revenge."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Port Royal was in utter ruins, and it was thanks to Captain Gallow and Will Turner. Will stood over Elizabeth's freshly dug grave and touched the headstone. "Elizabeth, if I would have known…I would have taken you." Will's voice then angered. "I was coming back for you! Why couldn't you wait for me!" Will then broke down. His Elizabeth was dead, his Elizabeth was gone forever. Will then turned around, he was headed to the Governor's mansion, to do what he should have done a long time ago, the Governor of Port Royal was going to meet his end tonight.

(A/N) Dark and mean Will…kind of sexy if you think about it…hehe. The next chapter will be posted perhaps tomorrow, if not, then next week. The next chapter is going to jump ahead one year, we'll see how everyone is doing, and what has become of them.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N) Just one Chapter tonight, we'll get caught up on what's been happening with our favorite characters!

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

**One Year Later**

"Stay down!" Elizabeth whispered harshly to Gibbs. They were outside a large mansion, which housed several large jewels that Elizabeth had her eye on for such a long time. "Stay here, keep an eye out for any guards."

"What if one comes?" Gibbs asked her.

"Come get me." Elizabeth then stayed low and crept along the hedges. She walked around the manor until she saw the balcony, then she started to hoist herself up.

The past year surely has been a chaotic one. Word spread across the Caribbean that the Governor's daughter as well as the Commodore of Port Royal had died. Pirates flocked to Port Royal, completely obliterating the small city. During one of those raids Elizabeth's father had been murdered, Elizabeth took the news sadly, but she didn't completely break down, her father now, could no longer run her life, yet the sadness of losing a parent, who loved her, and whom she loved still hovered over her.

She was Captain Jack Sparrow's student, but this student now knew everything he did, perhaps she knew more than Jack, but she never let on. She was cunning, quick, and strong, everything she wasn't only a year ago, she wielded a sword with the best of them, and could hit a target with her pistol from yards away.

They hadn't heard of Will. Not a whisper of the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner, and Elizabeth eventually came to grips with the fact that perhaps Will, didn't want to be found. Jack searched everywhere, Elizabeth along side him, and not a word…and Elizabeth finally gave up, even though in her heart she knew, that he would never leave her. Life on the Black Pearl would suit her just fine.

Elizabeth swung her leg over the balcony and walked into the large library. It had been a long time since she was in a house this grand, but she was here for a reason, and that reason was to get those damned jewels. Elizabeth walked towards the large painting along side the western facing wall; she knew there was a vault behind the painting. She lifted the painting off its hook and looked at the simple design of the safe.

"Too easy…" Elizabeth muttered to herself as she pulled out the long steel box. She opened up her hook-sack and put the steel box in it and tied it up tightly. Finally, as she swung the bag over her shoulder she turned back to the balcony.

"Halt! Put down the bag!" Two guards burst into the room. Elizabeth cursed Gibbs for being a complete buffoon and held her arms up. "I said put the bag down!" She could hear the clicking of pistols behind her, so there were more than two guards at the door.

Elizabeth slowly slipped the bag off her shoulder and let it fall to the ground. "The bag is on the floor no harm no foul." Elizabeth said as she turned around. She got the same look of surprise every time someone figured it out that she was in fact a woman pirate.

"You're a woman!"

Elizabeth looked down at herself. "Yes, it appears I am."

"You're under arrest!" The guard walked forward.

"Wait a second…" Elizabeth then took her foot and slipped the bag behind her, with out any of them noticing. "You can't arrest me…you're not a marine…"

"No, I'm making a citizen arrest!" The guard shouted.

"I am not a citizen…" Elizabeth said coyly.

"Then what the hell are you!" The guard shouted as his pistol shook.

"I'm a pirate." Elizabeth then, with her foot, wrapped the straps of the bag around her foot, then with a fast, hard, movement she rounded out her leg letting the guard get a good wallop on the side of his head, the steel box making a chiming noise as it collided with his skull.

Elizabeth then pulled out her sword and stepped out of the bag. The three other guards stood back shocked. Elizabeth smiled and raised her sword. The first one that came at her was really of no challenge to her; she had him knocked to the floor within seconds. The following two came at her at once. Elizabeth quickly took a dagger from her belt and threw it in the chest of one of the men, as the other still charged at her.

The man caught her off guard and kicked her sword from her hand as she fell to floor. Elizabeth took her leg and swung it across the man's arm and knocked his sword out of his hand. Elizabeth scrambled to her feet and pulled out her pistol, aiming it directly at the man who was bending down to pick up his sword.

"Get up slowly…" Elizabeth said as she cocked her pistol.

"You're not leaving with those jewels." He said as he panted hard.

"I think I am. Now my leaving depends on whether or not you are going to give me a hard time. So you can either die protecting jewels that aren't yours, or you can have your life. So which one is it?"

"My job is to protect those jewels with my life." He said as he quickly pulled out his pistol and aimed it at her head. "Now, it seems as though you have a choice. Die for jewels that aren't yours, or live to tell another tale, because truly I would hate to kill a gorgeous woman such as yourself."

"What tales may I tell without taking those jewels?" Elizabeth then smiled. "I believe that I will take these jewels."

"I will shoot you dead."

"I don't think so mate." Jack stood behind the guard his pistol drawn, the cold metal pressing against the man's head. "Sit down on that lovely chair…"

"No."

"Have it your way then." With the butt end of his pistol Jack slammed it down hard on the man's head, sending him crumbling to the floor.

Elizabeth lowered her pistol. "Thanks Jack."

"No thanks needed." Jack lowered his pistol as well. "Now do you mind explaining to me why you're here?"

"Let's get back to the Pearl…" Elizabeth then bent down and picked up her bag. "I swear you won't be disappointed." Elizabeth then headed for the balcony.

"Pardon, Elizabeth dear…" Jack had his hand on the door. "Front door."

"How did you get past all the guards?" Elizabeth asked as they walked down the stairs.

"They were all up in that room with you." Elizabeth smiled as they made their way to the Pearl.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You are the most unreliable pirate in the Caribbean!" Elizabeth shouted at Gibbs. "I could have gotten myself killed!"

"Jack told me to go back to the Pearl, that he would handle you." Gibbs said. "So buzz off miss." Gibbs then turned on his heel and walked away.

"You made him mad." Jack said as he motioned for Elizabeth to follow him to his cabin.

"I make a lot of people mad." Elizabeth said as she set the bag down.

"Including myself. So let's get on with the bag. What's in it?" Jack said as he sat down.

"Oh Jack, I remember these jewels when I was a little girl in England…fixed a top the king's crown. The king got himself a new crown, so the jewels were sold to a private buyer…" Elizabeth then pried open the metal box. "And these are it." Elizabeth took out a large velvet box. She watched as Jack sat forward in his chair. Elizabeth opened the velvet box and inside was five large stones, a diamond, ruby, emerald, sapphire, and an amethyst.

"Elizabeth…" Jack's eyes glowed with excitement. "You did well."

"I know." Elizabeth said as she gently touched the stones. Jack's hand reached forward to touch them, when Elizabeth snapped the box shut.

"Hey everything is in equal share!" Jack yelped as he took his almost injured hand back.

"Almost." Elizabeth then took the box and placed it on her lap as she sat down. "We need to strike a deal here, Jack."

"No deals, that's half mine!"

"No it isn't. You didn't even know where I was going." Elizabeth then leaned back in the chair. "Ready to hear my offer?"

"Oh out with it…" Jack grumbled.

"I want more of a share of the Pearl."

"What? No! Not going to happen!" Jack stood up. "I don't care if you had all the bloody gold in the world, I wouldn't trade my Pearl for nothing!"

"I know that." Elizabeth smiled. "I want more of a say of the Pearl." Jack sat back down looking confounded.

"First mate? Gibbs has that job."

"Of course not, Mister Gibbs is quite good at what he does."

"Then what?"

"Co-Captain."

"Ha!" Jack got up and walked to the deck. "You must be losing it love, I am the Captain!" Jack said laughing.

"I don't want to take anything away from you Jack. However, to be referred to as your pupil is embarrassing, since I am better than most out there. Those jewels are yours; just give me the damned title and responsibility." Elizabeth said chasing him.

Jack whirled around to face her. "What's this about Elizabeth? Title and prestige never meant anything to you." Elizabeth's eyes lowered.

"No they haven't."

"So why do you want to be Captain?" Elizabeth took a deep breath.

"Louis Barron is back in London."

"So?" Jack asked, knowing full well what she was getting at.

"He is a very wealthy man…and I want revenge." Elizabeth said matter-of-factly.

"No can do." Jack said. "Keep the jewels."

"No, Jack please! Throw me a damned bone! He has his own fortunes; it won't be a complete waste of time." Elizabeth said as she followed him.

"No."

"Jack please…"

"All you have to do is ask me…" Jack turned around and took at her directly in the eye. "All you have to say is, 'Jack, I want the bastard dead…' then I would have no problem turning this ship north and sailing to London. My question is, can you handle the fact that you are purposely going to London to kill a man?"

"Yes." Elizabeth said firmly.

"Good. Now, go give the order." Jack walked away leaving Elizabeth stunned.

XXXXXXXX

"Turner!" Captain Gallow bellowed.

"What!" Will said annoyed.

"Change in direction."

"What?"

"Someone took the damned jewels right out from under us. It was Sparrow, got himself a prodigy, a woman at that, I'd like to ring her bloody neck."

"Jack's got a female prodigy? Please…" Will then roared in laughter.

"It's true! I saw her down at the docks, beautiful girl, got a mean streak in her, saw her arguing with Jack, quite passionate plea. I overheard them say they were off to London…something about revenge…I don't know."

Will had no intention of speaking with Jack. "Alright. We follow and I'll get the jewels back for you."

"Why?"

"Because you have the look of death in your eyes. The woman should be easy to restrain, as should Jack."

(A/N) You know me, a lot more happened in that year…more drama! In the next few chapter we are going to get introduced to a new character…just a bit of a spoiler…I will post another chapter on Tuesday!


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N) Okay we are going to find out a bit more about what had happened in the past year, of course, through the eyes of Captain Jack Sparrow…Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Jack sat in his cabin alone. Things were different, much different on the Pearl. The Pearl had back the reputation it almost lost, and he was the most feared pirate in the Caribbean. However he wasn't the only one, Elizabeth, had also become well known. Jack and Elizabeth both had heard of the rumors, Captain Jack Sparrow and the unknown woman beside him, raiding and pillaging, plundering and demolishing.

Jack sighed, the mood on the Pearl was also different. With the addition of Elizabeth to his crew, the mood became lighter. Perhaps even his dark mood lightened, and he realized that. The girl was enchanting, he knew that, she was gorgeous, he knew that, but she was unattainable, she still loved Will, and Jack was sure, that no matter where Will was, he still loved her, even though Will probably thought she was dead.

Jack just couldn't fathom the fact that Will would up and leave her. Something drove him away, and Jack knew that something wasn't Elizabeth. Elizabeth didn't tell him all of the details of their relationship, but he soon figured how deep it went, within the first few weeks of Elizabeth being on the Pearl.

_Jack woke to the sounds of cries coming from the room beyond him, which was Elizabeth's cabin. Jack quickly got up and ran to her room, not even putting on his boots, or a shirt. When he opened the door to her cabin, he saw Elizabeth hunched over, one hand on a dresser, and she was clenching her abdomen._

"_Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Jack went to her side and placed a hand on her back. Elizabeth looked at him with tear stained cheeks._

"_Jack…" Elizabeth then reached up and clenched his arm and held him as she fell to her knees. Jack then took a step back and saw the blood covering her chemise. Jack then knew how far Elizabeth and Will's relationship had gone, Elizabeth had been pregnant, and now she simply wasn't._

"_Love, we have to get you to a doctor…" Jack said as he knelt down in front of her._

"_No, no doctors…"_

"_Elizabeth, you know what's happening…" Jack then heard a low moan escape Elizabeth's lips, but it wasn't one of pain, in the physical sense, it was one of pure emotion, one that Jack never wanted to hear come from her again. Elizabeth hunched over in pain. "Please Elizabeth, let me get you a doctor, someone that can help you…" Jack pleaded._

"_No. Go away, I'll take care of this…" Elizabeth then looked at Jack, her eyes spelt anguish._

"_Elizabeth, I can't leave you like this…" Elizabeth then started to sob. Jack then, unsure of what to do, wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and held her, consoled her._

Jack recalled the memory with a certain sadness because Elizabeth never spoke of it again, she never uttered it to anyone, not even to him. When she woke the following morning, Jack stayed in her cabin the entire night as she slept, she couldn't meet his eyes, and she didn't meet his eyes for weeks after that.

Jack knew there were a lot of things Elizabeth hadn't had out yet, that she still kept so much bottled up inside. Then he heard a knock at his door. Elizabeth stepped inside with a bottle of wine in her hand with two glasses.

"A peace offering." Elizabeth said as she smiled. She was wearing a white chemise and he saw she had something behind her back.

"You know I don't drink that sludge." Jack said referring to the wine.

"That's why I brought this." Elizabeth then pulled the bottle of rum from behind her back.

"Alright you can come in." Jack said as he sat up. Elizabeth quickly came in and shut the door behind her and set the two bottles and glasses down on the table.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth said as she took her glass of wine and sat down across from him.

"For?" Jack said as he took a swig of his rum.

"Being so outrageous…" Elizabeth said as she looked down at her glass. "I shouldn't have been so forceful."

"Well, it works for you, got what you wanted. Apology accepted." Jack then looked at her. "What do you plan on doing once you find Louis?"

"Kill him…he doesn't deserve to live, he sent my life into a complete tailspin, I felt things I have always taught myself to never feel."

"Elizabeth, you have killed men before, but never in cold blood, it isn't the same." Jack warned her. "It feels different."

"I'm sure it does." Elizabeth then took a sip of her wine. "But he hurt me in ways that you couldn't even begin to understand. He made me think I was inferior, that I was worthless, and I am almost positive that he killed my father. He was the only one with motive, he couldn't have me, so he lost his temper with my father, and killed him. I need to do this for me."

"I'm just giving you a piece of advice. That's all."

"I know. Thank you." Elizabeth then smiled. "What are you going to do with the jewels?"

"Oh I'll figure out something."

"We should be in London by the end of next week. We are making good time." Elizabeth said.

"Yes." The room then went silent, a silence that was uncomfortable. "Heard anything?"

"About what?" Elizabeth asked as she cocked her head to the side, not wanting to discuss Will at all.

"About Will."

"No, not a thing. It's like he vanished, perhaps he's on another pirate ship. I'm just surprised that he didn't go to you for a position." Elizabeth said, desperately wanting to end the conversation.

"Wouldn't give him one if he asked." Jack said.

"Why?"

"Will uses emotions to much. Can't have that on a pirate ship, and if he were to become a member of my crew, he would lose the humanity he had in him, I couldn't do that to the boy."

"But you gave me a position? I know everything from you."

"You were different. Remember we're peas in a pod, you have the ability to separate the business aspect of piracy, and the emotional part. I can do it, so can you…" Elizabeth just nodded.

"I have become cold." Elizabeth said.

"Not true. You can also be very compassionate, but when the time comes to play the pirate you are, you change, you take charge…" Jack stopped, he was paying her too many compliments, it must be the rum.

"Thank you Jack." Elizabeth then stood up. "I should be getting to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Elizabeth then leaned over the table and picked up the bottles. Jack grabbed her hand.

"I am drinking that."

"I won't see you in the morning if I leave this bottle here." Their faces were inches apart. "Good night Jack."

"Good night Elizabeth." He watched her back away and leave the room with his rum.

XXXXXXXX

"We should be on them in the early morning hours." Will said.

"Aye. Are you sure you can attack the ship of your friend?" Captain Gallow asked.

"Yes." Will said it in a voice void of emotion. Ever since Elizabeth had died, and he had killed the Governor, Will had been a man of no care, he didn't care about much of anything. He focused on pirating and refused to let his heart break anymore than it already had.

"Thinking about her are you?" Captain Gallow said. "She's gone Will, let the girl go." Will had told Gallow about Elizabeth, about what had happened in Port Royal.

"She's not the type of girl you just let go."

"Probably not. But it has been over a year, let the lass go." Will shook his head and walked away. Gallow sighed deeply and looked at the Pearl that was on the horizon, even in the darkness of night, the Pearl was visible, not by sight, but by sense. He would take this girl that was on the Pearl and truly ring her damned neck, she always was a step ahead of him, taking things that he wanted, things would change in only a few hours.

(A/N) Next chapter…Will and Elizabeth finally see each other…


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N) I've noticed the reviews are lacking…and what I realized I have done, is ignore my people! So I am going to give props to all my reviewing peeps! Although I can't name you all, you know I appreciate every review!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Elizabeth! Get up!" Jack pounded on Elizabeth's door. Elizabeth jumped at the noise and immediately grabbed her pants.

"I'm up! What's going on?" Elizabeth shouted as she quickly slipped on her pants and blouse.

"We're about an hour from being attacked by Captain Gallow." Jack said from the door.

"Him again?" Elizabeth said as she laced up the front of her corset, which she displayed outside of her blouse. She pulled on her boots. She then grabbed her belt and wrapped it around her waist, securing her pistol, daggers, and sword, she opened the door.

"Yes him again." Jack said as they walked shoulder to shoulder on deck. "He has it out for you Elizabeth."

"Well, today it will end." Elizabeth and Jack then walked up the stairs to the wheel. Jack handed her a spyglass. "What the hell is his bloody problem with me?"

"Don't know." Jack said as he shrugged his shoulders. "By dawn they should be up on our starboard side."

"Why don't we beat him to the punch?" Elizabeth suggested. "The Pearl is the fastest ship in the Caribbean, why not turn her about and we go after him." Elizabeth said as she looked at Jack, a smirk forming on her face.

"Good idea." Jack then turned to his scrambling crew on deck. "Bring her about!" Ordering the crew that the Pearl was about to whip around, had them grab onto something stable. Elizabeth then held onto the wheel with Jack and spun the wheel until it wouldn't go any further. Elizabeth held on for dear life as the Pearl spun about, Jack holding on next to her, the Pearl swung around and was now facing Gallow's ship, The Pacer.

"Prepare the guns!" Elizabeth shouted as she flew down the stairs, helping the crew secure the last few bits of rigging.

"Elizabeth, minutes Elizabeth!" Jack hollered, wanting her to hurry. Elizabeth scrambled as she set the crew in their positions. She then raced back up the stairs next to Jack.

"What are we to expect Jack?"

"From what I've heard, Gallow is quite gallivant, will make an appearance when we are either captured, or when we go in to get him, doesn't care for fighting all too much."

"Anyone else we should worry about?" Elizabeth asked as she placed a grip on her sword.

"Usually keeps his first mate with him. Heard the kid is quite good at the sword, cold as ice, is this boy." Jack said as he kept his eye on the Pacer. "So we should mainly be dealing with typical pirate crew, no one out of the ordinary."

"I still don't like it. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Me too." Jack then stepped away from the wheel. "There's nothing we can do now…tell the crew to spare no one."

XXXXXXX

"I can't believe this! He turned his damned ship around!" Gallow spat.

"Typical Jack." Will smirked. "Shouldn't we be going on deck with the crew?"

"No, we wait. Wait for someone to come to us." Gallow then sat back in his chair. "No need for heroics, we'll take them down." Will rolled his eyes, Gallow didn't know Jack Sparrow.

XXXXXXXXX

"How you doing over there love!" Jack shouted to Elizabeth as she stuck her sword through the chest of a man that met the wrong end of her blade.

"Fine! You!" Elizabeth asked as she took a glance at Jack.

"Peachy!" Jack then tripped over a pile of ropes and fell to his back, the sword fell from his hand and slid away. Elizabeth caught sight of this, and the pirate that was about to finish Jack off, so she ran over to the pirate, fired her pistol at his chest, and kicked Jack's sword back to him.

"Next time, keep this with you." Elizabeth said as she extended her hand to help Jack up.

"I'll remember that." Jack dusted himself off and got a look at what was left of which crew. The Pacer was sinking taking a heavy blow to the hull, and it's crew was dwindling. Jack also didn't see Gallow, which meant he was hiding in his cabin. "Board the ship and find Captain Gallow!" Jack hollered.

The members of the Black Pearl took their hooks and swung over to the Pacer. Elizabeth then met up with Jack and they started down the hallway that lead to the Captain's quarter's.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell are we doing in here? We should be out there helping!" Will shouted at his captain.

"Why? Safer in here." Gallow said nonchalantly. "But if you feel the need to kill yourself, then by all means go." Will exited the room and went on deck. He saw the crew of the Pearl had boarded…and Gibbs's was saying that Jack went below deck to get Gallow. Will turned on his heel and ran back to his Captain.

"You really are a pretty girl. Why did you decide on pirating?" Gallow was saying as Will approached the door.

"Tell me something mate…why are you mad at her? She steal one to many things from you?" That was Jack's voice, he couldn't mistake it from anyone's.

"Precisely. Wench stole those damned jewels, I wanted them, she took them, I'm angry."

"Makes sense." Jack said. "Now, she is going to have to kill you…you do realize that? She doesn't take kindly to threats, or people who want to kill her."

"I don't think that will be happening."

"Why do you say that?" Jack asked puzzled.

"My associate is right behind that door." Will burst threw the door knocking the woman down, and causing Jack to jump back.

"Hi Jack." Will said angrily. The woman groaned from the floor, Jack saw that Elizabeth hit her head off the floor. "Who's this?" Will asked looking to the floor.

Apparently Elizabeth heard nothing, she just quickly flipped over on her back and kicked Will in the chest, causing his back to slap against the door. Elizabeth got to her feet and looked down at Will, her pistol locked onto his head. Will took out his pistol and aimed it at her. She was breathing hard, but she stopped when she saw it was Will.

"Will?" Elizabeth said, her voice shaking.

"Elizabeth?" Will was utterly shocked.

(A/N) Because I feel so bad ignoring all of you, I shall give you the next chappie! Let's see how Will and Elizabeth interact, now that they are both totally different people.


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N) It's going to be the last post for quite a while, I am working the next week straight, so I'll be lucky to be alive, much less being able to get on the net. Please enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"What are you waiting for Turner? Shoot the bloody wench!" Gallow yelped. Elizabeth and Will's eyes were still locked together, their gaze not breaking. "Turner! I am ordering you to shoot her!"

"I can't." Will whispered. "Elizabeth, I thought you were dead."

"Damnit Turner! She's going to kill me!" Will looked at Elizabeth, she was going to kill him, the look of death was glowing red in her eyes.

"No, she isn't." Elizabeth still hadn't uttered a word, simply staring at him.

"Elizabeth, put the gun down." Jack said calmly. "It's Will, he isn't going to hurt you, and I'd be damned if I was going to let Gallow hurt you either." Jack said slowly.

"Turner I swear you don't shoot that wench…hell I'll do it myself!" Gallow then reached for his gun, but before he could even touch it, Elizabeth spun around and shot him right between his eyes. He slumped into his chair and slid to the floor.

Will still had his pistol aimed at Elizabeth. "Are you going to shoot me Will? Or is that for show?" Elizabeth said coldly.

"He was a decent man." Will said angrily.

"He had it out for me…I just got to him first." Elizabeth said.

"He was my Captain." Will said angrily.

"As I have orders from mine." Elizabeth said. The anger and tension in the room was thick.

"Alright, both of you, put your pistols down and get away from each other." Jack said putting his hands up. "No need for a bloodbath."

"Elizabeth spilt blood here Jack, not me." Will said.

"On my orders, we were to leave no one alive." Jack said. "Elizabeth, agreed, although, I must say, you really didn't care much about that?" Jack said rolling his eyes in the back of his head in thought.

"Elizabeth what has happened to you?" Will asked, his voice softening.

"I learned to take care of myself." Elizabeth then lowered her pistol and shoved past Will and out the door.

Elizabeth was so unbelievably angry and hurt. Will left her to be a pirate. She clenched her jaw tightly as she walked to up to Gibbs.

"Elizabeth, the crew has been taken care of. What do you want to do with the ship? It's sinking, but there are some valuable things."

"Let it sink. Where are the shackles?" Elizabeth asked.

"I thought we weren't taking on any prisoners." Gibbs asked as he took them from his back pocket.

"I changed my mind." Elizabeth took them from Gibbs, turned around and saw Will on deck, Jack beside him. "Give me your wrists." Elizabeth demanded of Will.

"What?" Will asked bewildered.

"I said give me your wrists." Elizabeth then held the shackles out. "I am taking you to the brig."

"Jack you can't let her!" Will shouted, outraged at Elizabeth's actions.

"I'm afraid she can mate…she's half way in charge." Jack said as he shrugged his shoulders. Jack knew what Elizabeth was doing, and fully consented to it.

"What?" Elizabeth then grabbed Will's wrists, and in one swift movement, his wrists were bound.

"I am one of the Captain's of the Black Pearl." Elizabeth whispered in Will's ear as she turned him to face the Pearl. "See how much you missed…" Elizabeth's voice shook with pain. "Now move." Elizabeth nudged him in the back and he started walking.

XXXXXXXXX

"Want to bloody explain this?" Will asked Elizabeth as he rubbed his wrists.

"No."

"Why not?" Will asked.

"Because, you're the one that left Will. Not me." Elizabeth said as she hung the shackles on a hook across from the cell.

"You know I wouldn't leave you without a reason." Will said as he sat down.

"To sow your pirate oats, perhaps?" Elizabeth said angrily.

"No."

"Then tell me Will. What was so important that you leave without telling me? Leaving me alone to…to…"

"To what Elizabeth?" Will truly thought she was dead, and to learn she wasn't, brought up so many unanswered questions.

"You first." Elizabeth pulled up a wooden chair and sat down. Anger swelled within her body, a year ago she loved him with everything in her, but now looking at him, she felt hatred towards her love. He up and left her alone, she had no one to love her, protect her, he left her vulnerable.

"Your father threatened me." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"If that's what you are going to use as an excuse, you're wasting my time."

"Elizabeth it's true! Your father came to me the morning before I left, said that he was going to bring all of the charges he had pardoned me for, and I was going to hang. He wanted me to leave without saying a word to you. I knew I had to kiss you, touch you one last time…so that's why the last night we were in Port Royal…" Elizabeth put her hand up.

"Don't speak of it." Elizabeth said, she knew what resulted in that night, and what transpired on the Pearl. Will saw the inexplicable pain in her eyes, and decided to leave it be.

"That's what happened. I am telling the truth."

"Would you have come back for me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes. I needed to situate myself first, make a bit of money so I could support a wife and children…" Tears began to well in Elizabeth's eyes.

"You would have been too late." Elizabeth said.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Will." Elizabeth then got up.

"Elizabeth, what do you mean!" Will shouted through the bars as she ran off. Will couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't understand what was happening, or what had happened to Elizabeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on your prisoner?" Jack joked when he saw Elizabeth on deck.

"Shut up Jack. I am not in the mood to hear your quick whips…" Elizabeth said as she walked past him.

"What's this?" Jack said as he followed her. "What he say?"

"He told me my father ran him out of Port Royal."

"He married you off to Louis. Did you think any better of your father?"

"No. I believe Will…but it's what he said after."

"What was that?"

"He said he would have come back for me in time, after he settled everything, after he could support a wife and eventually children." Elizabeth's voice tapered off. "I was already pregnant…I was already expecting a family…I…" Elizabeth closed her eyes. "I watched one of my closest friends die, and I was nearly raped…he would have been too late…"

"Too late for what?" Jack asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Too late to save me from myself." Jack let her words sink in. Jack knew that the two were completely meant for one another, but both of them had grown independent of one another, they were different people. Elizabeth had grown to care for herself and can manage the Pearl all on her own. Will was cold as ice, whether he realized it or not, he had embraced the pirate in him, take what you can, give nothing back…it might have well been written on his forehead.

"I think that you should give him a chance Elizabeth. Will's a good man…I don't think he would intentionally hurt you."

"He has Jack."

"Intentionally though?"

"I don't know."

"Will loves you."

"That's not the problem. I think while he was gone and I was out on my own, I grew up…I don't need Will to protect me…" Elizabeth then turned away from Jack and went to her cabin, where she collapsed on her bed and cried.

(A/N) Can Will and Elizabeth rekindle their relationship? Well, I'm not telling…

The new character won't be seen for another few chapters…however he is quite shady, and you will see a sudden change in Elizabeth, from her encounter from this man, she refocuses herself…and what Will truly means to her…


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N) One post for now everyone, just to tide you over. I am so happy about the responses about Will and Elizabeth's character change, I am glad you all liked it…but there is more to come…

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Will sat in his cell with his head in his hands. What had happened to his Elizabeth? The girl he left was feisty, spirited, and loving. The Elizabeth he knew now was cold, hard, and mean. Something had happened to her, because the light Will used to see in her eyes was gone…was it his leaving that extinguished that flame?

Will hated himself, he just found the love of his life was alive, all he wanted to do was hold her, go back to loving her…which wasn't hard to do since he hadn't stopped, but Elizabeth, Elizabeth was so apprehensive, so unwilling to let herself go. Had Elizabeth stopped loving him? She had changed so much in such a short amount of time, but what had made her change…and what would he tell her when she found out that it was him that killed her father.

"You look pathetic mate." Will looked up to see Jack leaning against his cell.

"Thanks Jack."

"No problem. So what happened with your lass?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"No can do. Sorry Will. She's got to tell you herself." Jack then cursed himself, he didn't want Will to worry, let alone, have to worry sitting in that cell.

"Tell me what? Come on Jack, she isn't going to open up to me…please." Will then realized that he wasn't going to get anywhere with Jack. "Alright, tell me what you can…when did she join your crew?"

"A year ago or so."

"And you agreed to all of the training, her becoming Co-Captain of the Pearl?"

"Yes, she's dependable and she's good at what she does. You've heard the stories, all are true." Will sat back in his cell amazed. "After she arrived in Tortuga, she was all alone. She had no one, she couldn't go back to Port Royal, so she turned to me…I couldn't tell her no Will, if I did, I was signing her death certificate."

"Why? What was she running from in Port Royal? Was she running to me? Jack, please tell me…she's lost…I see it in her eyes."

"Yes Jack, why don't you tell him?" Elizabeth was standing at the door holding a tray with food and a glass of water. By the looks of her, she had been crying.

"I haven't told him anything."

"Don't lie Jack." Her grip tightened around the tray.

"I wouldn't tell him a thing. It is up to you."

"You know what Jack?" Elizabeth then walked over to him placing the tray in his hands. "I think you find this funny."

"What?" Jack said shocked at the accusation.

"I think you believe everything that has happened to me is funny. The prissy Governor's daughter finally getting what she deserves."

"Elizabeth I never said…"

"You must have laughed when I told you about Will…about the fact that my father married me off…although we can't be too sure of that now can we?" Elizabeth then looked at Will, then back to Jack. "You must have bust a gut when I told you how James died, risking everything he had so that I could find you…and the way you found me in Tortuga…well, we can all come to the agreement that you enjoyed seeing me that way…come on Jack you're a pirate…seeing a woman being tortured and touched…" Elizabeth closed her eyes, her voice quivered. "Or how about the miscarriage? Was that the topping on the cake? Was it fun to see me suffer? Was it enjoyable? Did you laugh? Or did you cry? Did you contemplate your life on earth, and how meaningful it was? Did you wake in the middle of the night drenched in your own sweat, so afraid of everything?" Elizabeth got the reaction she wanted, Jack was shaken. "No, you didn't. You didn't laugh, you didn't cry, you went on…" Elizabeth then turned to Will. "That's what changed in me Will."

"Elizabeth…" Will started, tears welling in his eyes.

"Don't you dare cry! I cried enough for myself, for you, for the child that I didn't even know about. You don't deserve to grieve, you don't deserve my love…"

"Elizabeth, please, I love you…I never stopped." Will pleaded.

"Enough of the antics Will. I have never once blamed you for any of this, so no need to feel guilty. I hate you for the abandonment…all you had to tell me that night was the truth…and I would have left Port Royal without a second thought." Elizabeth then took a deep breath. "Jack you can give him the details…I'm tired of talking." Elizabeth then turned away and left, Jack saw the tears that fell, and knew she didn't want them seen.

"I didn't know…" Will put his head in his hands and sobbed. "Dear God I didn't know…if I had…I would…I would have…"

Jack then turned to the cell and opened the door. "She needs you." Jack then stepped away. "I can't help her anymore, I helped while you were gone, she needs you now. She's in the cabin right next to mine." Will then stepped out of the cell and gave a respected nod to Jack.

"Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth was sobbing so loudly, Will could hear it through the door. He opened the door quietly and stepped inside, causing her to sit up in bed, startled, no, scared.

"We need to talk more Elizabeth. If you think a cell is going to keep you from telling me the truth…"

"I said what I needed to say." Elizabeth quickly wiped her tears. "I have things to do." Elizabeth started to get up. But Will roughly grabbed her arm and shoved her down on the bed, but Elizabeth's reaction was completely different than what he expected.

"Don't touch me like that ever again…" She said as she backed away from him.

"Elizabeth if you push me I'll push back." Will said authoritatively. "Talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?"

"What happened in Tortuga? What happened with the baby?" Will asked, his voice caught in his throat, his baby.

"Why would you care?"

"Because I do. I love you." Elizabeth closed her eyes and then lolled her head back.

"Sometimes I can still smell him…his hot breath on my neck…telling me that I would like it…that I was a tease…"

"Elizabeth did he?" Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him.

"No he didn't, but he hit me a bit and…touched me everywhere…it was like he had. Jack came in the room and stopped it, saved me really, I can never repay him for all he's done…"

"What about Port Royal?" Will asked, wanting to avoid the baby question.

"The morning after you left my father betrothed me to another man, Louis Baron, he is cruel and calculated, he took me for a walk and hurt me…threatened me. So I decided I had to get out of there, and with James's help we sailed to Tortuga."

"Tortuga?"

"Yes, James found out the coordinates, and he was going to arrest Jack…but he didn't. Before we left, James managed to convince my father that I had killed myself, my body falling to the sea. James then snuck me out of Port Royal, and on our way to Tortuga, we were attacked by a pirate ship, James was killed saving me…" Elizabeth let the tears fall. "The Captain of the ship wanted me to walk the plank, but I knew that if I did, I would die, so I used Jack's name, and he took me to Tortuga without fuss." Elizabeth then looked at Will. "Anything else?"

"The baby." Will pushed.

"No." Elizabeth said sternly. "I won't talk about the miscarriage, because there was no baby Will, no baby for a mother and…father to love."

"Elizabeth, please, it may help."

"Help what Will? I had a miscarriage, it's over with, I don't care anymore."

"Liar."

"I am not a liar. It was difficult, but I'm over it." Several moments passed, they stared at each other for a long time, Elizabeth then began to cry. "It was so hard Will…I woke up drenched in blood. I never experienced such pain, I thought I was going to die…then Jack walked in…do you know how much I wanted it to be you? How much I wanted to be held by you? Jack took care of me that night, watching me sleep…" Elizabeth then began to shake.

"Elizabeth, I wished I could have been there with you…" Will wasn't sure if he should touch her. "I am so sorry."

"How could you be? You weren't there." Elizabeth then got up and stared Will down.

"Elizabeth…" Will stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Please Will…" Elizabeth pushed him away as she said bitterly. "I may be a married woman."

(a/n) Elizabeth is quite bitter…both have changed, yet, some of their characteristics are still the same, for example Will still has that softness, Elizabeth still has that compassion (you'll see more of that) Elizabeth is angry, and in my opinion rightfully so…Bitter Betty!


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N) I am a poor excuse for a human being, and an author, how could I keep this long away…I shall never do it again, of course unless there is good reason…THERE ARE NEVER GOOD REASONS! Me and the wonderfully and talented Williz are currently writing a fic, so look for it a bit after this is posted, no details, I have to confer with my better writing half on that one! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Don't sat that." Will said.

"It's true. That's why I am going to London. To find out and off the bastard." Elizabeth said as she took her belt off.

"Elizabeth, I don't know what to tell you."

"Then keep your mouth shut." Elizabeth said. "You caught me off guard, it won't happen again." She then went for the door, but she couldn't turn the handle. "Very clever Will. Open the door."

"No."

"Will, if you don't open the door, I am going to…"

"What shoot me?" Will said with an amused face.

"For starters." Elizabeth then placed her hands on her hips. "Give me the key."

"No." Will took a step back.

"Will, I have things to do."

"No." Elizabeth then sauntered over to him and pushed him on the bed.

"Give me the key." Elizabeth said as she stood above him.

"No."

"Damnit Will!" Elizabeth then climbed on top of him as she searched his pockets. This is exactly what Will wanted. Without a word he flipped her over in bed and pinned her arms down.

"Now you are going to listen to me." Will said as he looked down at her. "First off, I need you to understand that I love you. Secondly, I want to help you, I know you feel more loss with the miscarriage, so tell me, scream, let it all out. And thirdly, you are not getting out of this room, until you tell me everything."

"I told you it all." Elizabeth said quietly, tears beginning to moisten her eyes.

"What do you feel towards me?" Will asked.

"I don't know." Elizabeth hated the position she was in, she felt weak, like in Tortuga…"Perhaps, you could refresh my memory…" Will smiled and leaned down and kissed her. 'Typical man', Elizabeth thought to herself. She then tucked her knees to her chest, and pushed Will off her.

"Will, don't do that to me again." Elizabeth said, he knew she was speaking strongly, but he could see the fear in her eyes. "Don't hold me down again." Flashes of Tortuga danced in her mind.

"Fine." Will backed off, standing up, running his hands through his hair. Elizabeth laid on the bed, looking up at the man she loved…even now, she didn't want to hate him, but it was just so hard to forgive him.

"Will?" Elizabeth said quietly.

"What?" He answered sharply.

"Sit down." Will sat down next to her instantly. Elizabeth then picked up his hands and held it in hers. "I love you…that hasn't changed, but the way I love you is different… You have to understand that I have changed. You left me vulnerable, and I never want to feel that way again. Can you understand that?" Elizabeth's voice was tired and afraid.

"Yes." Elizabeth then kissed him, hard and passionately. Her hands wrapped around his neck, as his slipped his around her waist, pulling her close.

"Good God, I've wanted to do that for a long time." Elizabeth murmured as she pulled away from Will.

"Me too." Will then kissed her again, he missed her kisses so much that it hurt when she had to leave the room, to take the night watch.

XXXXXXX

"Jack do you have a minute?" Will asked as he poked his head through the door.

"No, but come in." Jack said as he put the bottle of rum down.

"I have a problem." Will rung his hands together.

"Elizabeth?"

"No, Elizabeth and I are alright, she's keeping watch, but it does involve her."

"Out with it Turner, I don't have all bloody night." Jack said as he gulped down more rum.

"I killed Elizabeth's father." All the rum that was swirling inside Jack's mouth came spiting out.

"What?" Jack said leaning forward.

"I think I did…" Will paced the room.

"Well you either did or didn't, now which one is it?" Jack asked.

"I don't know…yes, I mean…"

"Will start from the beginning."

"You see, I thought she was dead…because of him she killed herself, and I didn't think he out to live. Gallow ordered us to raid Port Royal. As soon as I stepped off of that dock I went straight for the Governor's mansion. I saw him in the hall…and I…I…" Will said, completely devoid of any sense of calmness. A worried expression was cast upon the Will's face.

"Will, this is a big problem."

"No kidding. I have to tell Elizabeth."

"I would advise not to."

"What? Why?"

"Because she buried her father a year ago…I took her to Port Royal, she went to the funeral, we kept our distance. She said she would leave him in the cemetery…if you tell her the truth…she's not going to take it well."

"I can't lie to her."

"Yes you can. You're pirate, boy! Learn what comes with the trade!" Jack said loudly. "Telling her would be a mistake."

"I have to tell her."

"Kid isn't listening to me…" Jack mumbled to himself.

"Tomorrow night, I'll tell her…"

"We're in London tomorrow…no can do."

"After then. I want to get a good look at this Louis Baron."

"Alright…" Jack then watched as Will walked out the door. "Will, you are in some trouble, my lad…" Jack muttered as he drank the rest of the rum.

XXXXXXX

Elizabeth watched as the lanterns of London illuminate the dark night sky. Elizabeth thoughts were on Will. What exactly was he to her? Elizabeth knew she didn't feel the same way she did a year ago. She felt stronger, but incredibly afraid…why she couldn't understand, she was surely strong enough to fight, but it was what happened in Tortuga, her father's murder, then the miscarriage. Those series of events accumulated and she never truly had it out, she kept quiet, to herself. She'll never forget the day she watched her father's coffin go into the ground, right next to her grave.

"_I can't believe this Jack." Elizabeth said as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. "He treated me as a piece of property, something to be bartered…but he didn't deserve this…no…I love my father." Elizabeth said as she leaned on Jack for support._

"_He was your father…and his death was not one I recommend." Jack grimaced. Jack and Elizabeth both found out that the Governor had his throat slashed from behind, therefore not knowing his attacker._

"_Why do I feel so sad? I couldn't wait to get away from him."_

_  
"Elizabeth, he loved you right?"_

"_I guess, he was my father."_

_  
"You love him?"_

_Elizabeth hesitated. "Yes."_

"_There you go." A chilly breeze blew across the dissolute field. _

"_We should go." Elizabeth said._

"_Do you want to go to his grave? One last goodbye?" Jack suggested._

"_Sure." The plot was empty, and only a few gravediggers were putting the last bit of soil on top._

_Elizabeth walked to the gave, and under the cover of a black cloak, she nodded to the workers, and they took a step back to give her privacy. "I'm sorry. I am sorry you thought I was dead…perhaps you thought it wouldn't be that bad to die…because I'd be waiting. Oh God…" Elizabeth shoulders shook with every sob. "I have to leave you here, I have to move on with what's left of my life." Elizabeth then clenched some dirt in her hands and patted it back down. "I love you." Elizabeth slowly stepped away and began walking back to Jack._

"_Thank you Jack, it means a lot to me. I am leaving it here…eventually I will learn the truth. Whoever killed him was a pirate, and once Louis is taken care of…I'll find out who killed my father." Jack nodded solemnly. _

Elizabeth's head shot up, she had nearly forgot the promise she made…to find her father's killer.

(A/N) What does this mean for dear William?


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N) Because I am such an ass, I will give you till chappie 13...I could smack myself…

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

London was bustling with busy sellers and buyers, none of them barely noticing three pirates among them. Elizabeth knew Louis owned a home in the middle of the city, that much she found out from the drunk at the corner. Just a few feet behind her was Jack and Will, enough space was between them that allowed Jack and Will to jump in if something were to happen, but there was enough space so no one would assume their association.

Elizabeth stood in front of the manor. It was large and beautiful, and just to think she might have been locked in here…

"I'll go through the back." Elizabeth said to Will. "Stay down here." Will nodded as did Jack. Elizabeth crept to the back of the manor and started to climb the vines. When she hopped over the railing of the balcony, she heard a pair of voices, one was Louis's and the other was a woman.

"Damn you woman! I told you that I didn't want you anywhere near my office!" Louis screamed.

"Louis I am so sorry…I just wanted to check on the baby's room…." The woman cried. "Please don't be angry."

"Don't lie woman!" Elizabeth then heard a smack. Her body jolted as she peered through the sheer curtains. Louis had smacked a pregnant woman to the ground. "I married you to listen to me, not to lie!" He smacked her again. Then he got down on the ground and started pummeling her. Elizabeth knew she had to stop this.

Elizabeth marched into the room and grabbed Louis by the shoulders and pulled him off the woman. "Get up…" Elizabeth told the woman.

"Who are you?" She asked frightened.

"Just another wench…" Louis muttered as he started to get up. Elizabeth quickly pulled out her pistol and aimed it at his head.

"Don't give me a bloody excuse." Elizabeth said angrily. Louis lumped back down. "Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked the woman.

"He never hit me before I swear…please don't hurt him." The woman was terrified, and Elizabeth knew this wasn't the first time he had hit her. "Please, who are you? How do you know my husband?" Elizabeth suddenly felt a jolt of relief, Louis couldn't have married this woman with being married to her.

"Long story. My name is Elizabeth, what's yours?" Elizabeth extended her hand to the woman.

"Rose." The woman got to her feet.

"Pleasure to meet you. Why don't you go check with a physician? Make sure your baby is okay." Elizabeth said with a smile. "Your husband and I have unfinished business."

"You won't hurt him?"

"No Rose, not if you don't want me to."

"Please don't." Rose then walked out of the room.

"I see your still beating on woman…why men too big for you?" Elizabeth said as she looked at Louis.

"I was wondering when you would show up."

"You knew?" Elizabeth said with a coy smile.

"Of course…I didn't believe that cockamamie story the Commodore told. Besides I saw you and that man at your father's funeral. So Elizabeth, dear, what do you want from me?"

"It is taking everything I have in me not to kill you. I presume I am not married to you?"

"No. I didn't sign the papers, neither did your father, after you ran off. He had a change of heart, the old bastard. Once the Commodore said you had killed yourself, your father became hysterical, he blamed himself for your death. All you had to do was not return for the night…he would have let you married the common peasant, if that's what you had wanted." Elizabeth face flashed with anger.

"Is that why you killed him?" Elizabeth cocked her gun.

"I didn't kill your father, but I saw who did. I was…"

"You were what Louis?"

"Hiding. I saw the man…I could…"

Elizabeth then walked closer to Louis, grabbing his shirt, directing him to a chair, and positioning her pistol right between his legs, he flinched with fear. "Listen to me Louis. You are a pathetic little man and you are truly not worth my time. So here is the deal I am going to offer you. I want you to tell me who killed my father, and if I find out you have hurt Rose, and I mean ever, and if I find that you hurt that baby, I will kill you, do you understand? I will sail from wherever and come in the middle of the night and slit your throat. Understand?"

"Understood…" Louis said shaking.

"Good. Now who killed my father?"

"I don't know who…" Elizabeth angered and pressed the pistol tighter into his crotch. "Dear God, I don't know. He was young, maybe your age, brown hair, dark eyes, average height, muscular." Louis yelped.

"Was he a pirate?"

"Looked like one. He seemed angry…" Will then hopped over the balcony. "It was him! He killed your father! I saw it!"

"No time for lies!" Elizabeth was moments away from pulling the trigger.

"No! I swear on my life! Dear God it was him!" Elizabeth believed Louis, he wasn't lying. Elizabeth then looked over at Will, who had a look of shock on his face.

Elizabeth slowly pulled her gun away from Louis. "Don't forget what I told you…"

"Believe me Elizabeth, I won't raise my hand to her again…" Louis said wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Good." Elizabeth then walked out of the room. She stood in the hall and leaned against a wall. Will? Will wouldn't hurt her father, even if her father bribed him to get him out of Port Royal, but…If Will thought she was dead, he would have blamed her father…

"Elizabeth." Will was in front of her.

"Is it true? Is what he told me…what he saw, is it true? Did you kill my father?" Will looked down averting his eyes from hers.

"Oh my God…" Elizabeth then stood up straight. "You bastard, you killed my father!" Elizabeth then pushed past him, and started going down the stairs.

"Elizabeth, please listen to me…" Will followed her.

"Get away from me…" Elizabeth said as she went out the front door.

"Elizabeth, please you have to listen to my reasoning." Will was shoulder to shoulder with her.

"What reasoning! You killed my father! You have no bloody excuse!" Elizabeth then quickened her pace.

"Elizabeth, I thought you killed yourself because your father betrothed you to another, that you couldn't be allowed to be seen with me! I was angry, I was grieving!"

"My father may have been incredulous in his ways…but he was my father, and I loved him!" Elizabeth was crying. "I never once thought you were the one…never…" Elizabeth saw Jack up ahead.

Jack saw her, she knew what Will had done, Jack felt sorry for her. "Hey Elizabeth, there is a…" Elizabeth stopped in front of him.

"I guess you knew too?" Elizabeth said.

"No, well, yes, he told me last night…" Elizabeth rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"Elizabeth, where are you going?"

"Anywhere away from the two of you." Elizabeth walked away. Jack and Will both let her. There was nothing either of them could do to console her.

Elizabeth knew she could go to somewhere here, someone she would trust, and he would trust her.

(A/N) Here is the new character I was talking about…


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N) ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth walked up an alley, keeping her face from the distinguished faces of the street she and her parents used to live on when she was younger. Elizabeth looked upon a house she knew quite well, and hoped he still lived there.

She looked at herself, hardly acceptable in most societies standards. Elizabeth reached in her pockets, and saw she could afford a well made dress.

She backtracked her steps and found a dress shop and walked in. The woman that looked to be in charge looked at Elizabeth warily.

"Can I help you?" The woman said with an upturned nose.

"Please, I need a dress…"

"Well, we are a fine establishment miss…you need money…"

"I realize that. I have appropriate funds, so please, show me some dresses." The woman reluctantly took Elizabeth to the back of the shop.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you dressed like that?" The woman asked as she started to pull dresses off the racks.

"I work for a trading company. Fine dresses do not make much sense on the seas."

"How did you come upon the funds?"

"A wealthy aunt of mine died, she always wanted me to have a beautiful dress. She gave me her life savings so I could do just that." Elizabeth said, even letting a tear fall, though it wasn't hard, she was thinking about her father, and what Will had done to him.

"Oh I am sorry. I think I can help you." The woman then flashed Elizabeth a smile. "How about this one?"

Red. The dress was a dark red…like the one on Barbossa's ship. "No. How about something a bit brighter?" The woman nodded and showed Elizabeth a lovely golden dress. "Perfect." Elizabeth smiled.

"Can I help you dress? I mean clean you up a bit." Elizabeth looked down at herself.

"I have only the money I have." Elizabeth shrugged.

"I lost a dear aunt of mine a few months ago…she was very supportive of me. You may pay for the dress, but I would love to help with your hair an such. I live just upstairs." The woman pointed to the ceiling.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said with a nod.

XXXXXXXXX

When Elizabeth emerged from the shop, she looked entirely different. Her hair was cleaned and curled, her hair so long now, fell to her waist. The woman had dressed her in a chemise, garters, and the beautiful dress she wore. Elizabeth felt like the Governor's daughter, not the pirate she had become.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and began walking up the privileged street. She remembered all of the privileged homes, and their occupants, mostly politicians, the occasional opera singer, who could afford a home in this part of London. She was going to see an old friend of hers, one she kept in close contact with even when she moved to Port Royal. Timothy, was a man now, but the last time she heard from him, was almost two years ago, surely he would have heard of her death, and nearly faint at the sight of her, but she was hoping he wouldn't recognize her, that it would give her a chance to tell him how she lived.

She walked up to the enormous building, knowing every square inch of it, because her and Tim used to play hide and seek all throughout the house. She knocked on the door.

"Can I help you Miss?" A butler asked.

"Yes is there a Timothy Daulton here."

"Yes. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm an old friend, we haven't seen each other in years." Elizabeth then smiled. "Tell him Lizzy is here." The butler nodded and lead her into the foyer, while she waited.

A young man strode down the stairs. He was tall, muscular, and handsome, with blonde hair, and green eyes. "Who are you?" He asked as he walked up to her…studying her.

"I told you."

"Lizzy died a year ago. Now tell me the truth. Who the hell are you, and why are you bothering me? Her death was difficult to take, why?"

"Tim, it's me Elizabeth. I didn't die."

"Please."

"No, it's Elizabeth. I could tell you your favorite hiding spot in the house…I could show you." Elizabeth grabbed his hand and started leading him to the kitchen. She walked to the trapped door in the wall. The servant would use it to bring things that were too heavy to carry, the slot would open and they would pull a cord, and the levy would pull it up. "You used to hide in here from me. I wasn't tall enough to reach you, so you would pull yourself up…I never made it up the stairs fast enough to catch you climbing out." Elizabeth then looked at his stunned expression.

"You died…it was news all over the Caribbean…all over London."

"No. I am here." Elizabeth took his hand.

"Lizzy, I thought…we should talk in my study…the walls have ears…" Tim then took her hand and walked her to the study, his father's old study.

"Now, tell me everything." Tim said as he took a seat. Elizabeth took a deep breath and told him every single detail of what had happened…even about Will.

"Elizabeth I had no idea…I am so sorry. I mean I heard of your father's death, but for him to die by the blade of the man you love…" He then paused for several seconds. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I love Will…but he killed my father! There is just no forgiving it!" Elizabeth was frustrated and frightened. "That's why I came to you…you're a friend, a friend I can trust."

"Elizabeth, I don't know what to tell you." He then looked in her eyes. "This is up to you, but I would hear this Will out." He then smiled at her. "I am glad you still consider me a friend."

"You have always been." Elizabeth then glanced out the window. "It's already dark…I should be going back…"

"You don't have too. I could have a room made up for you." He then held out his hand. "It will give you time to think, time for him to think…"

Elizabeth thought for a while, she truly wasn't interested in seeing or speaking to Will at this moment. "Alright, thank you."

XXXXXXXX

"It's nearly three o'clock in the bloody morning! Where is she?" Will said as he paced Jack's cabin.

"Did you honestly think she would come back tonight?" Jack said with a raised brow.

"No…but I'm still worried."

"Of course, but still, did you ever think that maybe she would never come back?" Jack asked with a curious look upon his face.

"No, she'll come back…right?" Jack just shrugged his shoulders. Jack knew Elizabeth was incredibly sad and angry, and if she didn't come back, it wouldn't surprise him…nor would he blame her. It would take a strong woman to forgive Will, and Elizabeth was that woman, however, Will killed her father, and usually that would mean certain death for Mister Turner if it were anyone else but Elizabeth.

"Will, I suggest you get some rest, I'll stay up the rest of the night in case she returns." Will nodded and walked out of Jack's cabin.

Will hated himself, he hated the fact that Elizabeth hated him…they were so close to getting back to their lives, the way they should have been. Will cursed himself as he sat down on his bed…slowly he drifted off into a deep sleep, dreaming of Elizabeth.

XXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth woke with a pounding headache. It was still dark outside, and she knew that sooner or later she would have to return to the Pearl to check in.

Her eyes hurt from the crying, her body ached from the tremendous blow she took yesterday. How could Will do it? She didn't think him a cold hearted killer…but then again was she any better? No, she wasn't, but she hadn't murdered one of Will's parents.

Elizabeth tossed the covers over her and stepped onto the terrace. She inhaled the cool air and closed her eyes. What Will had done…was it even forgivable? Had she had the strong feelings for her father…did she even love her father? She knew she cared…no…her father controlled her, tried to marry her off to Louis, her father didn't love her, she was a possession, a bargaining chip, nothing more.

Elizabeth shoulder's slumped, had her reaction been too harsh? No, she was sure of that, but the reasons she had behind it were too much, perhaps she was more angry that her father never truly cared about her. And there was Will, he loved her no matter what…he always cared about her. She had to get back to the Pearl.

(A/N) Well…you put the pieces together…one more chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N) Last one!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth lifted her dress, as she carefully tiptoed across the deck of the Black Pearl. She made sure no one saw her as she slipped in below deck. As she opened the door to her cabin she stopped, breath escaping her. Will was sleeping soundly in her bed, he looked peaceful, he looked sound, she honestly didn't have the heart to wake him.

She sat next to him on the bed and gently pushed back the hair that had fallen over his eyes. Will stirred in his sleep, then slowly opened his eyes. "Elizabeth…I…" He started to sit up.

"No…" She placed her fingers over his lips. "Will I have something to say…"

"Elizabeth…"

"Let me finish." Elizabeth then settled next to him. "I thought that my father loved me…and I believe I was wrong, and I think my feelings towards him were also misplaced…The only person that has ever loved and cared about me, just for me, was you. I love you William Turner, and I want to always love you, and I never want to stop." Elizabeth then leaned down and kissed him. "But it will take time."

Will sat up and looked into her eyes. "Marry me." He said it quickly and suddenly, Elizabeth hadn't time to hide her excitement.

She then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Yes." She whispered in his ear. "I will marry you."

Will pulled her on top of him and kissed her and started fumbling with her clothes, suddenly he pulled back. "Why are you wearing a dress?" Will suddenly grew very suspicious. "Where were you Elizabeth?" Elizabeth leaned up.

"I went to visit an old friend. He is of upper class and to go showed up dressed the way I looked, wouldn't be good. So I bought a dress." Elizabeth then looked into his eyes, she saw jealously.

"He?"

"Yes Timothy Daulton was a friend I grew up with in London, you've met him. I have kept in contact with him since up until a few years ago. I needed a friend, and he listened. He offered me to spend the night and I did." Elizabeth then grew tense with anger. "Why are you so suspicious? Do you doubt me?"

"No…I…"

"I can see your anger. How can you dare doubt me?" Elizabeth asked, her heart breaking.

"Elizabeth, why would you go to him? Why not Jack? Why not me?"

"I needed someone who didn't have an opinion. I needed a neutral party. You nor Jack were it. Will, what are you doing? Why are you so defensive?"

"You are hurting…vulnerable…"

"What do you think I am some common street whore? Because I turned pirate it makes me flagrant with my ways? I truly hate to break this to you Will, the only man I have ever been with, was you." Elizabeth then pushed herself off the bed. "Get yourself secure Will, I would never betray you in any way." Elizabeth then stepped behind a screen and stepped out of her dress. She pulled on pants and slipped on a blouse. "Is this better?" Elizabeth threw the dress at Will and slammed the door as she left.

"What the hell is all this noise?" Jack bellowed as he peered into the hallway. All he saw was Elizabeth walk by him. "Elizabeth?" Jack quickly followed her out onto deck.

"Jack please…go away."

"I will not. This is my bloody ship, and if your going to wake me up at four o'clock in the morning…well it gets to be my problem." Jack then looked at Elizabeth and realized her blouse was barely buttoned. "Mind covering up dear…" Elizabeth scrambled with the buttons. "You look lovely in that brassiere, but it's still too early for me to ogle at them." The brought a smile to Elizabeth's face. "Come on tell Jack your problems."

Elizabeth told him about Timothy, about her make up with Will, and his distrust of her. "Want me to flatten him out?"

"No, I think he overreacted, but it still hurt." Elizabeth stopped when she saw Will.

"Will always wore his heart on his sleeve love, remember that's why I couldn't allow him on my ship." Jack then walked away to let Will and her talk.

"I'm sorry." Will said.

"I'm in no mood." Elizabeth said as she turned away. Will gritted his teeth, she was playing hard to get…well he could be just as demanding. Will grabbed her and hoisted her over his shoulder and took her to her room.

Will dropped her on the bed and leaned over her. "Elizabeth I am sorry, I didn't mean to be short with you. I am in no mood for arguing anymore, I would much rather like to make love to you." Will said his voice husky and sexy.

'How can I refuse that offer?' Elizabeth said to herself. She reached up and kissed him…and all was forgotten…

XXXXXXXXX

"Elizabeth…" Timothy knocked on the door of her room. "I brought some tea, it soothes the soul…." He waited a few moments before opening the door, and seeing she was gone.

Anger spread through his body, for some reason, last night he though Elizabeth would always stay with him…but she left during the night. Timothy had been in love with Elizabeth since forever, through her letters, and it only bloomed more since that visit a few years ago he made to her. She was a striking beauty, but she was also everything he wanted in a woman. 'Damn her and Will!' Timothy met Will once as he and Elizabeth were walking on the beach. Elizabeth introduced them, and he saw her look towards Will, entirely full of love and admiration, a look Timothy never got.

Well, it was time for revenge, and Timothy would have it out on Elizabeth and Will…making sure they were never happy…

XXXXXXXX

Elizabeth felt safe in Will's arms, she always had, and always would. She nestled into his chest a bit more as the morning light shined on their faces. Will looked down on Elizabeth, smiling, he was happy, for the first time in a year, he had his Elizabeth, and he would be damned if he ever let her go again.

"Morning…" Will said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Morning? It's the bloody afternoon…"

"I know." Will smirked.

"Basking in your glory Mister Turner?" Elizabeth said with a mocking tone.

"It appears I am Miss Swann." Will then pulled her on top of him and began to kiss her.

"Will, I can't stay locked in this room forever. I have obligations." Elizabeth then began to get up. "I have to help Jack get the Pearl ready to go. This ship is half my responsibility."

"I won't keep you." Will watched her dress, and got up himself and kissed her before she left for the deck.

(A/N) I can't let everything be hunky dory…and the mystery around Governor Swann's death is still not over…


	15. Chapter 15

(A/N) Hey everyone! Just like to give my prayers to all of you down in the Southern States being affected by Katrina, God Bless you all and stay Safe!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth felt light, she felt like she was floating, and that was a fine feeling. As she practically skipped her way on deck, she was surprised to see Timothy on deck.

"Timothy! I didn't think you would be here." Elizabeth said as she came up and hugged him.

"Well, imagine my surprise when I found you missing this morning." He said coldly.

"I'm sorry about that…I had a change of heart, I made up with Will, and we are getting married!" Elizabeth said happily. "I want you there, I want you to give me away."

"I'm afraid I can't do such a thing." Elizabeth then took a step back.

"Timothy…where is the crew?"

"In my custody…"

"Where's Jack?" Elizabeth asked, afraid of his answer.

"Don't worry, you'll see him soon enough." She watched as Timothy took a step closer.

Elizabeth quickly drew her sword. "Tim, I don't want to do this please…"

"You already are…" Tim took out his sword. "Word has it your quite good at the sword…beat me and you win…you get your crew and Jack back."

"Please Tim…" He swung first with fury as the blade narrowly missed her head. Elizabeth swung back, her life, as well as Jack, and the crew's were in her hands.

They fought back and forth, but Elizabeth made a mistake, one that resulted in Timothy's sword plowing through her shoulder. Elizabeth dropped to the floor and screamed in pain, as blood flowed from her arm.

"Hurts?" Tim said coldly as he bent down in front of her.

"Get away from her!" Will was on deck, his sword ready to kill.

"Will, pleasure to meet you again. But I fear, I have so many plans, that I will be seeing much more of you." Tim smiled. Elizabeth turned around to see Will…and Louis behind him. Will crashed to the floor with a thud. Elizabeth let a small moan escape her lips. She was in utter pain, and to see Will, to see that Louis had struck him made her angry…but she felt so woozy, so light headed, she passed out on deck…and felt no more.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Will, get your whelp self up!" Jack shook Will violently. "Need your help mate…" Jack was tending to Elizabeth, who had been thrown in the cell with him and Will. Elizabeth had a deep wound in her shoulder, and the bleeding hadn't stopped, Jack wondered…no, he knew an artery was hit. Jack kept pressure on the oozing wound, but he was growing tired, and he needed extra hands. "Will!" Jack whispered loudly, and kicked him.

Will opened his eyes and saw Jack peering over Elizabeth. "Jesus…" Will scrambled over.

"He can't help her." Jack said, then looked at Will. "Keep pressure on the wound, the bleeding hasn't stopped, we need to at least slow it down."

Will clamped his hands over the large gash, and pushed down hard. "Will, don't break her bloody shoulder…" Jack said as he rolled her eyes.

"Sorry." Will mumbled. His eyes traveled to her face, which was pale, nearly white, as if all the blood was pouring out of her…and in time, if they didn't get the blood to stop…she would die. "Isn't there something you can do?"

"I could try and burn it out…but that is a lot of pain, and could get infected…I don't know if it would be such a brilliant idea." Jack said as he threw his head back.

"We have to try. She'll die if we don't do something." Will looked at Jack with pleading eyes.

"Understand this may kill her as well…" Jack said kneeling at Elizabeth's side.

"I understand." Jack nodded and then reached into his pocket. "I need you to hold her down." Jack pulled out a small toothpick.

"What the hell is that for?" Will asked.

"Quiet will you?" Jack then ripped a piece of his shirt off, and began to look around the cell. He got up and picked up two good sized rocks.

"Jack, you are not expecting to start a fire with that?" Will asked bewildered.

"Yes, now be quiet." Jack began striking the rocks together over a piece of cloth. "Will, take the pick and pull the wound, so I can place the cloth in there." Jack said as he struck the rocks a second time, now getting sparks.

Will nervously let go of the wound and stuck the pick in the wound and opened it up. Blood gushed out and onto Will's hands. Will felt sick as a wave of nausea hit him hard. "Alright…" Jack had the cloth in flames. Jack then hovered over the wound and stuck the cloth in the wound. They heard a sizzle as the flames went out. Elizabeth's eyes shot open, and she began to scream. Will held her down, and Jack pushed the cloth into the wound more. Will gave Jack a worried look as Elizabeth screamed.

"We have to stop the bleeding Elizabeth…" Will said. Elizabeth's back arched up as she moaned in pain.

"Alright, love…just settle back and relax…" Jack said as he placed his hand on her forehead, and merely shook his head, she was already burning up. Elizabeth just looked at Jack, in sheer pain. "Don't say a word, just sleep."

"It hurts…" Elizabeth mumbled.

"Elizabeth, just rest." Will looked worried, as did Jack.

"Timothy?" Elizabeth asked.

"We haven't seen him." Will said angrily.

"No…" Elizabeth lulled her head to the side.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"He's good…he's good…" Elizabeth said over and over. "He didn't mean it." Elizabeth then began to move. "I can't stay…we have to go…James will come for us…" Elizabeth struggled to say.

"Jack?"

"She's hallucinating." Jack then felt her forehead, the fever had begun, as Jack expected, so were the delusions were settling in.

"We'll be fine…James is here…" Elizabeth pointed to the ceiling.

"Jack, what is she…"

"You…you murderer…" Elizabeth said as she looked at Will. "Daddy's dead…my daddy…pick me up and swing me high, never let me touch the ground." Elizabeth sang slurred.

"Jack, we have to do something…"

"Will, we have nothing to cool her down. You can strip her down to her undergarments, that's it." Jack said. Will looked at Elizabeth's shaking body.

"Okay, I'll do it." Will began to take Elizabeth's jacket off.

"No…" Elizabeth started to weakly hit Will. "No not again…" Elizabeth tried to hurt Will, get him away from her.

"Will, enough." Jack said sternly. "She's afraid, leave her alone…wait till she's asleep."

Will nodded and held Elizabeth's hand as she quieted down, and slowly started to fall asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I want to kill that wench myself! Got my wife running scared!" Louis said angrily. "Timothy, I have to have her…I want to take her life myself!"

"I'll allow it. I want Turner, he needs to be punished for taking my Elizabeth away from me."

"What about Sparrow?" Louis asked. "The Pearl is still in the harbor, and the crew is being detained, we can't keep them forever without the Navy finding out."

"No. I will turn Sparrow, the crew, and the Pearl over to the proper authorities. There is a very high bounty on his head, a fetching reward." A knock at the door interrupted them. "Enter."

"Sir, the woman, she's not doing so well. She's running a fever, she may not make it till tomorrow." A young man said, he was in charge of watching Jack, Will, and Elizabeth.

"No! I have to do it…" Louis then turned to Timothy. "Now."

Timothy sighed. "Go." Louis then walked out of Timothy's study…happy as a clam.

(A/N) Uh oh, does not spell well for our heroes does it…The whole rock thing, ya I know a stretch, but I really wanted to be creative with it. The whole burning it out…well, ever get suck a bad bloody nose that it never stops, well in my FOUR situations, (yes they actually did this painful thing to me four times) They stick something like a burnt match up your nose, and burn the vessel shut, so in the lines of an artery, (because I am a medical major) Completely impossible! If an artery is hit and you can't clamp it down, your dead…a bit of a lesson for you kiddies! LOL, anywho, that's all I am posting for now, tomorrow, I will have more time!


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N) Sorry all, I will give two chaps!

"Jack, is it infected?" Will asked as he held Elizabeth close to him, as Jack studied the wound.

"I don't think so…but that doesn't mean a thing. We'll keep it clean and such…I am running out of my shirt." Jack said as he looked down at his shirt, which they used for wrapping Elizabeth's wound. "At least the bleeding stopped."

Will looked down on Elizabeth. She was so pale, and yet she looked so peaceful, she was still a bit off balance still, but there was no more mention of murder or James. "Will…I'm so cold…" Elizabeth said as she shivered.

"I know." Will then grabbed her shirt and put it on her. 'Thank God she stuffed her chemise under her clothes.' Will thought to himself. 'Otherwise she would be really chilled.'

"Why aren't I wearing pants?" Elizabeth asked dazed.

"You have your chemise, so you have a dress instead." Will smiled at her.

"I'm hot." Elizabeth mumbled.

Will looked at Jack who merely shrugged. "Take off her shirt." Will did just that and Elizabeth was back to her chemise.

"Give me my bloody clothes. My blouse and my pants." Elizabeth said.

"You're not strong enough to pull them on."

"You're going to help." Elizabeth said looking at Will. "Jack, turn around."

"And miss this show? I think not." Jack grinned.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as Will helped her up, and Jack turned around. Elizabeth cursed as she slipped her injured arm through one of the sleeves. Will buttoned up the front of her blouse, and quickly stopped when the slamming of doors was heard above. "We're in a house." Elizabeth whispered as all three looked up.

"Timothy's?" Jack asked.

"Perhaps." They then heard steps coming towards them.

"There is my once blushing bride!" Louis beamed as he walked towards the cells.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." Elizabeth mumbled.

"Yes, you should. Pity Mister Turner, couldn't get a damned thing right." Louis sneered.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, her head still reeling from the loss of blood.

"I lied. A small itty bitty white lie." Louis said as he pinched is index and thumb together. "Mister Turner here really didn't kill your father."

"What?" Both Will and Elizabeth said in unison.

"I did. Will knocked him over the head with a vase. I thought great, thanks mate, for doing the job for me. Well, still the old bastard wouldn't die, so I took a sword that was on the floor, believe, it was you Mister Turner who dropped it, and I slit his throat. Want to know his dying words, my dear Elizabeth?" Louis said coldly. "His exact last words were, I am so sorry Elizabeth. You see, your father loved you, even told me so, that he wanted you to be secure, and you weren't going to get it with mister Turner. So he chose me and decided to run him out of Port Royal."

Elizabeth nearly fainted. Will hadn't killed her father? Her father had truly loved her…blood. Blood that was missing from her body, is all she thought about. "You smug bastard."

"Yes I am. Now poor Rose, my dear wife will pay for your insolence, not before you however." Louis smiled. Three guards poured into the cell and grabbed Elizabeth, all the while holding back Jack and Will. "Sorry about all of this, she really has a mouth that is just too big for her." Louis smiled and followed a screaming Elizabeth upstairs.

XXXXXXX

"Timothy why are you doing this!" Elizabeth shouted as she was taken into the room by Louis. "I haven't done anything to harm you!" Elizabeth felt the room spin.

"I love you Elizabeth. Always have, always will, but you used me, used me as a shoulder to cry on, and then left. It is unforgivable." He said it calmly and it burned Elizabeth.

"Timothy, you know I am in love with Will…" Elizabeth 's voice faltered when she looked into his eyes. "What happened to you?"

"Marry me Elizabeth." He looked directly into her eyes. "Marry me and I will spare your life as well as the lives of those you love."

"Tim, you know I can't…I don't love you like that." Timothy sighed, he had his answer, and now she would deal with her punishment.

"Sorry to hear that Elizabeth. You would have made a fine wife to me. Louis is ready to deal with you." Timothy then got up from the desk. "I bid you farewell. It will be quick for Will I promise." Elizabeth clawed her way to Timothy, but Louis caught her by the waist and threw her to the ground.

"No one here to protect you, darling." Louis said as he grabbed her wrists and held her down.

"Get off me!" Elizabeth struggled. She could barely breath, barely make out anything, she was just so weak…so vulnerable.

"I think perhaps I should take advantage of this situation." His voice was low and sickening.

"Please…" Elizabeth whispered. "Don't do this…" Tears fell from her eyes.

"I know I shouldn't…but Rose, she is near to the birth of our child…Men are animals Elizabeth, the sooner you realize that, the easier it will be for you."

"What?"

"Just shut your mouth." He clamped his mouth over hers. She screamed in his mouth and started fighting. Elizabeth kicked him square in the groin, and he rolled off her hunched over in pain. "I'm going to kill you slowly for that." Elizabeth ran around the desk to get some space between the two of them.

Elizabeth's eyes searched the desk…a letter opener, which would help. She reached over and grabbed it, holding it towards Louis. "Stay away from me." Her hand was shaking, and Louis merely smirked at her knowing he had all the strength and power. Elizabeth saw the way he looked at her and she knew she had to get away, or at least do something, end all of this so she could get to Will.

Elizabeth looked Louis in the eyes. She saw confidence…yet, there was a hint of fear, he knew she was dangerous, but his guard was down, because she was injured. Elizabeth slowly walked around the desk and was now directly in front of Louis. "It ends now Louis."

"Perhaps." He withdrew his sword. "You might as well put that blasted thing down."

"Why? It can do the damage necessary." Elizabeth shrugged.

"Elizabeth you are nothing but a weak woman…nothing more. Even if you do manage to kill me, you will end up like every single other woman out there, at home barefoot and pregnant…" Louis then smiled. "Like Rose, like your mother, like every woman you know. Do you think Will would have it any other way?…" Elizabeth heard enough of his tirade, she quickly threw the opener across the room, it landing directly in the middle of Louis's chest. He dropped his sword, blood spurting out of his mouth, staining his stark white blouse, as he fell to his knees.

Elizabeth walked up to him and placed her hand on the handle of the letter opener. "Goodbye Louis." She stuck the opener in further. "I'll see Rose is taken care of." She then pulled the opener from his chest as she walked past him, not looking back, only looking for Timothy.

(A/N) Ahh…so cold…she had to be, bastard was a pain in her ass.


	17. Chapter 17

(A/N) I know, I know…but it isn't over…

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Timothy walked into his cellar, a small smile on his face, Elizabeth was surely to be dead now, and Will would join her…

"Where is Elizabeth?" Will jumped to his feet when he saw Timothy.

"Taken care of. It went quickly, I assure you Will." Will's face angered. Jack was now up on his feet beside him.

"You're lying." Will said, his voice ever so shaking.

"No. I couldn't let her go on…without her beside me…no, it wouldn't work."

"Her life worked Timothy! So what no aristocrat on the Governor's daughter's arm, and therefore her life is meaningless?" Will was angry, his voice so full of emotion he could barely handle himself.

"She wouldn't marry me. She was too in love with you…"

"So you kill a friend…you kill Elizabeth…because she didn't love you. For Christ sake she was your closest friend!" Will wrapped his hands around the bars of the cell. "I will see you in hell Timothy."

"Surely." Timothy pulled out his pistol.

"Not a fair deal if you ask me…" Jack said to Timothy.

"Shut up you…"

"Alright, but Will is the one here making out with the deal, not you…"

Timothy's pistol wavered. "What?"

Jack saw the uncertainty in his eyes, Timothy wasn't a bad man, just driven by love, love for a woman he couldn't have, nor would she return. Jack knew Timothy felt guilty, and he knew Timothy would believe just about anything Jack had to say.

"Well, Will is going to die…and he is going to spend eternity with the fair Miss Swann…think it's fair to you…I say let him suffer…" Will shot Jack a look. "I mean that is if Elizabeth is dead…"

"Elizabeth…" Timothy slowly put his gun down.

"Where is she Timothy?" Jack asked softly. "You can still save her…"

"I left her with Louis. He wants her dead."

Jack looked at Will, and knew that they needed Timothy to get to Elizabeth. "Listen mate, you need to help her…"

"I can't…she hates me…" Timothy had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Help her Tim." Jack said finally. Timothy dropped the gun and raced up the stairs.

"Jack, I hope you know what you're doing." Will said.

"I know what I'm doing. Elizabeth could handle Louis with one arm and blindfolded. Plus, I got the Boy Wonder to drop his pistol didn't I?" Jack smirked.

"Elizabeth's hurt…"

"Elizabeth was trained by the best…me. So don't worry your whelp head off."

XXXXXXXXX

"Elizabeth!" Timothy ran up to his study where he last saw her. "Elizabeth, I am so sorry…" When he opened the door he saw Louis dead on the floor, and Elizabeth gone. "Elizabeth?" He called her name.

"You sick bastard…" Elizabeth muttered behind him.

Timothy quickly turned around to see an enraged Elizabeth holding his letter opener, shaking violently. She had blood all over her chemise, by Timothy's guess, most of it was hers, some Louis's. Her chemise was torn and dirty, her skin pale and gray, and her hair was matted, with blood and sweat. "Elizabeth please, I am so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Oh yes you did." Elizabeth said stepping closer to him. "Did you hurt him?"

"What? Will? No he's fine, I swear I didn't hurt him…"

"I don't believe you…" Elizabeth lunged at him. Timothy grabbed her wrists and held her back. Timothy's feet gave way and they took a tumble down the stairs, when they hit the bottom, both of their world's went dark.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What was that?" Will asked, hearing the thud from above them.

"Didn't sound too great…" Jack said looking up.

"We have to get out of here…"

"And how are we going to do that? Can you bend metal as well Blacksmith?" Jack said annoyed.

"No…" Will then reached for Jack's hair and pulled out one of the trinkets.

"Hey, that bloody hurt!" Jack said placing his hand on his head.

"It's about time one of these things comes in handy."

"Those are mementos." Jack protested as he saw Will bend the trinket into a long piece of metal.

"This is going to get us out of here." Will said as he put it in the lock and fiddled around it a bit.

"It's like taking my arm…" Jack said a bit too dramatically.

"Hey Jack…Guess what?" Will said as he lifted the pick.

"What?"

"I'm a pirate." The cell door swung open.

"Good boy." They hurried out of the cell, but not before Jack picked up the pistol Timothy dropped.

XXXXXXXX

Elizabeth's entire body ached, as she slowly turned her head, she saw Timothy on the floor next to her. "Timothy?" She flipped him over on his back. Elizabeth gasped back in horror. The opener had plunged into his chest, Timothy was dying, his chest was still rising and falling.

Elizabeth felt a sense of relief and anguish wash over her. She brought her knees up to her chest and cried. Feeling a trickle on her arm she looked at her shoulder, her wound was open again. It was bleeding terribly, so she ripped a piece of her dress and wrapped it tightly around her shoulder.

She heard footsteps behind her. "Elizabeth?" Elizabeth closed her eyes, she was already hearing his voice.

"Elizabeth it's Will…" Will wondered what she was doing. She was just sitting there looking at Timothy's body.

"Elizabeth? Please darling…" Will stepped closer. Elizabeth turned around and saw Will, Jack behind him.

"Will?"

"Yes…" Elizabeth quickly got up and ran to Will, hooking her arms around his neck and holding him tightly.

"I thought you were dead!" Elizabeth cried into his shoulder.

"I'm right here." Will kissed the top of her head.

"Will…" Elizabeth suddenly felt weak, she dropped down, Will holding her in his arms.

"Jack, her wound is open again." Will said as he picked her up. Will looked into her tired eyes and saw she was at the end of her rope.

"I suggest we find the crew and the Pearl."

(A/N) I don't think anyone ever has used on of Jack's trinkets as a way to get out of a cell…I thought is was creative


	18. Chapter 18

(A/N) I will post the rest of the story!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Wait…" Timothy raised a weak arm.

Elizabeth looked over Will's shoulder. "Will, put me down…"

"Elizabeth, we need to get you on the Pearl."

"Where is the Pearl? Where is the crew? He knows…" Will set her down gently. Elizabeth slowly walked over to Timothy, her arm still gently clasped on Will's for support. Elizabeth then nestled down on her knees beside Timothy.

"Timothy, where is the Pearl? Where is the crew?" She whispered.

"The Pearl is still at the dock. I haven't…" Timothy coughed up blood.

"The crew…" Elizabeth felt the stinging of tears in her eyes.

"Locked in the brig. I hadn't hurt them…" Timothy's voice then caught in his throat. "I am so sorry Elizabeth…"

"Tim, please…" Elizabeth touched his cheek. "Why didn't you say anything? You kept everything bottled up. You could have told me how you felt."

"I know…" Timothy coughed up more blood. "Elizabeth, Will is a good man…marry him, he will treat you well, and that's more than what I can say for myself." His breathing was more shallow, he was taking his last gasps of air. "Tell him everything you feel…don't keep anything…from him."

"I won't I promise." Elizabeth hunched over his body. "Why Timothy? Why did we have to be this way?"

"I love you, that's why…" Elizabeth wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Be happy…" With a final gasp of air, Timothy closed his eyes, and said no more. Elizabeth placed a hand over his forehead and brushed away his blonde hair. She leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Rest Timothy…" Elizabeth then wept openly, she sobbed so uncontrollably, her body no longer wanting to take any more physical or mental pain. She was done, no more of anything, she had lost so much in her short life, her dignity, her innocence, her father, James, Timothy, and in a way she had lost Will as well.

She felt Will's strong arm wrap around her and lift her up. She felt cradled and coddled in his safe and loving arms, so she closed her eyes, knowing that when she woke, her life would start anew.

XXXXXXXXXX

"How is she?" Jack asked.

"She's got some color back. She's just so drained." Will said not taking his eyes of Elizabeth. They had been traveling away from London for two days now, and Will was just glad that he could be rid of that place.

"Mind if I take a seat?" Jack said looking at a chair.

"Sure."

"Will, are you going to marry this lass?" Will sat back in his chair.

"If she says yes. I want to marry her."

"Good." Jack then watched Will and Elizabeth. They were quite the pair, in a way they reminded him of Bill and Will's mother…him the strong reserved type…she the strong, yet incredibly vulnerable type. Jack wondered what there lives would be like, hopefully Will wasn't a eunuch, and he could give Elizabeth some children. Jack nearly chuckled at that thought. What would become of Elizabeth's place on the Pearl? She was certainly irreplaceable, she was Jack's better pirating half, not to mention, Jack had agreed to give her half of the pirating responsibilities of the Pearl, which in his estimation she deserved, but if she were to marry Will, she would lose all of that. Life on the Pearl was no place to have a family, especially the one Elizabeth wanted.

"Why do you ask?" Will said looking at Jack.

"Curious."

"You're being vague."

"He's being Jack…" Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth, how are you feeling?" Will asked as he devoted his attention to her.

"Tired."

"You slept for two bloody days! You need to hurry up and get back to your duties…I am not going to keep picking up your slack…I…"

"Shut up Jack…" Elizabeth turned her head to the side.

"That mouth on you missy…"

"How is my shoulder?" Elizabeth asked.

"Good. It's been sewn up, and we've kept it clean."

"That's nice…" Elizabeth closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Another two days had passed, and Elizabeth was more conscious. As Elizabeth sat in bed she knew she had many decisions that she needed to make. The Pearl, Will, Jack, all that she had left in her life, all would be effected by the decision she made.

Slowly Elizabeth got up from bed and slipped a robe on. She knew she needed to speak with Jack and that's where she went. As she knocked on Jack's door, she hoped that he wasn't on deck keeping watch for the night. "It is in the middle of the bloody night! It better be important!" Jack swung open the door and looked at the startled Elizabeth. "It better be worth my while."

"It is. Can I please come in?" Elizabeth asked quietly. Jack stepped aside as she walked into the cabin and took a seat at his large table. "Jack I need to talk to you."

"Go ahead." Jack took a seat across from her.

"I don't want to leave the Pearl." Elizabeth blurted out.

"What?" Jack said startled.

"I don't want to leave the Pearl. I don't want to leave the adventure, I don't want to leave what I have given and earned myself."

"What about Will? Marriage? Children?"

"I am here to ask you to give Will a spot on the Pearl. I am vouching for him."

"No kidding." Jack got up and scratched his head. "Marriage?"

"We can be married. That isn't an issue."

"Children?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Elizabeth…"

"Jack, I can't give this up." Elizabeth interrupted. "Freedom. Remember that's what the Pearl is, freedom. The Peal is my freedom."

"Elizabeth…"

"Jack, please, I know I am asking for a lot. Please just think about it."

"Elizabeth…"

"Jack, I…"

"Damnit woman, let me finish my bloody sentence!"

"Sorry." Elizabeth slumped in her chair.

"You and Will may stay on the Pearl."

"Really?"

"Yes." Elizabeth then grinned at Jack.

"Thank you."

"No problem…" He then noticed Elizabeth looking at the table. "What did I miss a spot?"

"No, the box…where is it?" Elizabeth asked curiously, there were several precious jewels in it, they were quite valuable, and she knew Jack wouldn't barter them for anything.

"In London."

"Was it stolen?"

"No, I gave it away."

"To who?"

"Louis's wife, Rose."

"Jack, you…"

"Before you go on and on about how sweet I am, let me finish. I addressed it to her, from Louis…therefore she thinks Louis left her. I didn't want to burden her with the death of her husband."

Elizabeth nodded. "I was going to do the same thing. Thank you."

"You're welcome love. Now please get out, I'm tired." Elizabeth smiled and quickly left the room.

(A/N) Last Chapter Next!


	19. Chapter 19

(A/N) Last chapter! I just want to thank everyone who has ever reviewed this fic, even though I can't go through everyone's name, you know if you did, and I love you all for it! My next fic won't be for a while, it is being co-written by Williz, so look out for it!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Do you, William Turner, take Elizabeth Swann, as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?" The priest asked. Will smiled at Elizabeth, looking into her gorgeous eyes, as he squeezed her hands a bit tighter.

"I do."

"Do you, Elizabeth Swann, take William Turner, as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?" Elizabeth smiled, this was her giant leap, marrying Will. She had taken a few months to re-cooperate from her injury, and with Will at her side it made it much easier. It was a blessing to be standing here, in front of Will, proclaiming her love. She looked behind Will, Jack was standing there, dressed quite elegantly. Jack had walked her down the aisle and given her away to Will, which Elizabeth was immensely grateful for. Jack winked at her once he caught her gaze.

"I do."

"Then by the powers in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Will let out a breath before he lifted the veil of Elizabeth's dress. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. They were so much in love, so happy, that they could barely contain themselves. Will leaned down and kissed her softly. Elizabeth placed her hands on his cheeks as she kept him there a bit longer.

Husband and Wife…it had a wonderful ring to it.

XXXXXXXX

"Another round of drinks!" Jack roared. "I love weddings!" Jack said as he swayed.

"Jack, the drinks are free…" Elizabeth whispered to him. They had their wedding in Nassau along the beach, the members of the Pearl, and Jack, were the only ones in attendance. They hired a few young men to serve the wine and food, as several tables were placed in the beautiful white sands. "All you have to do is ask for one."

"Another drink my good man!" Jack slapped his glass on the tray as one of the waiter's came by.

"He's drunk you know…" Will said as he leaned over to Elizabeth.

"Did you expect anything else?" Elizabeth smirked.

"What was that? What you say about me?" Jack said outraged, and slightly offended.

"I said, did we expect this beautiful weather…that's all." Elizabeth said trying to put Jack's mind at ease.

"Yes, beautiful weather…" Jack then started searching his pockets.

"What are you doing?" Will asked.

"Got something for you…"

"Jack you didn't have to get us anything." Elizabeth said placing a hand on his arm.

"I didn't…" Jack pulled out a set of keys.

"What are these?" Elizabeth asked as she held them up.

"Every key that the Pearl uses, it's your set, and for tonight the Pearl is all your own…" Jack said suddenly sobered.

"Jack, I don't know what to say." Elizabeth said as tears welled in her eyes.

"Thank you would be nice."

Elizabeth got up from her chair and hugged Jack. "Thank you so much Jack…I couldn't have any of this if it weren't for you."

"I know that…" Elizabeth pulled back and lightly slapped Jack on the shoulder. She got back to her seat and looked off into the ocean. Will noticed her distraction, and knew what she was thinking about, no father, no James, no one that she held that bond with…but she was developing one with Jack, and Will knew that was good for her.

"Give me your hand." Will said as he stood up.

"For what?" Elizabeth asked.

"Trust me…" Elizabeth gave him her hand and stood up. Will led her close to the water.

"Will what are you doing?" Will then took her other hand and lifted it in the air. 

"Dancing with you…" Elizabeth smiled.

"I love you…" Elizabeth said into his shoulder.

Will closed his eyes. This was it, their lives were perfect, nothing could destroy that. He loved her and she loved him, and that is all the two of them ever truly wanted.

(a/n) What do you think? How was the ending? Sweet? Love you guys! Till the next time!


End file.
